Digimon: One Shot
by Sonfaro
Summary: A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. Theres probably going to be a little something for everybody except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you. This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series.
1. Mirror: MattxCody

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:** A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:** This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**Mirror: (MattxCody)**

**By: Sonfaro**

He's a lot like me. And that scares me.

No I don't mean that he's a good musician. I've only ever seen Cody play one instrument, the recorder, and that had been forced upon him (and us as well) and promptly destroyed by Davis as soon as he no longer needed it. He wasn't much good with his hair either, preferring to wear the bowl cut his mother always got him without question. And not even in partners; Gabumon isn't a true mammal, nor does he seem to share Armadillomon's incessant need to cause trouble.

No. He's a lot like me, in that he does nothing… absolutely nothing, and yet he's still hounded by a myriad of preteen hearts that really have no business having a crush on my brooding friend in the first place. He hops off my scooter with a simple step and automatically switches from honorable youngster into angsty-boy heartthrob. I've never seen anything like it.

"Thanks for dropping me off Matt," Cody sighs and twists his head away from them, walking instead into class without a moments glance. I feel a bead of sweat fall down my face.

It's like looking into a bizarro mirror or something.

--

**_Next up: Conned (MattxYolei)_**


	2. Conned: MattxYolei

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:** A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:** This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**Conned (MattxYolei)**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Yolei is a lot craftier than people give her credit.

She rings up my purchase at her store, which is a hundred yen more than I expected to pay. But I have to eat. I sigh, realizing that I don't have enough for it all, but she waves me off and pays for it herself. "Sorry Yolei," I say. "I know this is a lot."

"No need to pay me," she answers frankly. "You just owe me is all."

I blink. "Eh? What do you want?"

"Don't worry. It's not what you think". Yolei sighs and gets a dreamy look in her eyes. Davis has warned me of this before. "There's a restaurant Davis told me about. It's a little pricey, but since I heard of it, I always wanted to go."

"What is it?"

She yawns, stretching both arms above her head. "It's a weird kinda cross between Mexican and Japanese steak that just sprung up. Davis said it's good food, but really expensive. If you'd like to try it, I could even help with the tip…"

I shrug. "Sure, I'd love to take you."

"I guess it's a date then," she says with a grin before disappearing to the back. I blink. Twice. Somehow, someway Yolei Inoue just conned me into a date.

And I'm not even sure how she did it.

--

**_Next Up: Awkward (MattxKari)_**


	3. Awkward: MattxKari

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:** A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:** This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**Awkward (MattxKari)**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I always end up feeling awkward around her.

I really shouldn't, she's my best friends sister, and so I see her often, either casually watching television with Gatomon in her lap, or busy using (or hogging, depending on whether you're Tai or not) the computer in the Kamiya apartment. Maybe it's her eyes. Those chocolate browns are deeper than Tai's, and they seem to pierce right through you if you aren't careful. Maybe it's her fragile nature. I always feel like I need to be protective of her, even though she **A.)** isn't my sister, and **B.)** has proven time and again that she can take care of herself.

Of course, it could just be that she's pissed at T.K. again.

"Hi Kari."

"T.K. didn't show, did he?"

"Er… no, he had to study."

She glares at me, readjusting her paper tiara and absolutely fuming. In the backdrop, I see Davis and Tai arguing over a small cake, and Yolei desperately trying to even out a birthday poster. I sigh.

This is going to be the most awkward birthday party I've been a part of. Ever.

--

**_Next Up: Train-Wreck (MattxDavis)_**


	4. TrainWreck: MattxDavis

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:** A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:** This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Train-Wreck (MattxDavis)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Davis eats. A lot.

Granted, it's his own food. He cooked it himself; he's gotten pretty good at it. But watching him stuff it in is like watching a train wreck. You're horrified, but you can't look away. And he's completely oblivious to the eyes that seem to be glued to his mouth. It's amazing. I pry my eyes to turn to my companion, hoping that a mutual glance will take my mind off the destruction before me.

Sora sits just staring at him.

I give up and glance at Kari, who despite good intentions has been dragged along on this horrendous double date that seems to have gone from bad, (my dad's van wouldn't start, and we had to call a cab) to worse, (Davis got us kicked out of our fancy restaurant for openly critiquing the food). She's busy in turn looking at her plate and trying to eat one bite at a time. It take me a moment to realize that she's used to this by now. Tai isn't the best role model for Davis when It comes to proper etiquette.

He finishes his plate with a satisfied belch. Kari's eyes never leave her own plate, which she seems to be enjoying. Sora is still petrified. Davis rubs his tummy, yawns, and then turns to me with a puzzled look, I follow his eyes to my own plate.

"You gonna eat that?"

--

**_Next Up: Tune (MattxKen)_**


	5. Tune: MattxKen

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Tune (MattxKen)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Alright, I'll admit it. Ken is almost as good on the bass then I am.

Watching him, it's like an artist painting his masterpiece for the very first time. The deep vibrations ring in couplets, singles, whole chords play out before me, a sad tune singing for my ear. His pale face is expressionless, his hands do all the talking. I swear it's the most I've heard from Ken since I met him.

He finishes his tune with a seriously kick butt solo, before cradling my black baby in his hands. "Sorry Matt," he says, sounding quite hard on himself. "I'm not quite as good as you."

I blink. "What are you talking about? That was one of the better performances I've heard all day."

He smiles weekly, but still can't meet my gaze. I hold my bass and realize he's a little depressed today. It's amazing how much Davis' happy face affects this boy. If Tai's apprentice and my protégé were here, Ken would be all smiles. But he isn't, he's off cramming for finals he'd better pass (otherwise he's got two pair of fists headed his way).

"Sorry," He says. "T-today was my brothers birthday."

I'm very still. I know how I felt when T.K. and mom left. But I've never known the pain of losing a loved one that close to me. There's only one thing I can do for him. With resolve, I hand him back my bass.

"Wanna play again?"

--

**_Next Up: Observation (MattxSora)_**


	6. Observation: MattxSora

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Observation (MattxSora)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I'm never really going to get used to her.

We've been dating on and off for six months, with splices of extra boyfriends and girlfriends between us, but nothing ever serious. Every once in a while she'll say something very awkward, but quite sweet. And now-and-again I'll have the money to buy her something simple. It's never been a super tight relationship, but we're comfortable with each other.

So as I sit on her couch in her apartment above the flower shop, watching Japan get their collective tails handed to them by Barcelona, I figure this is another one of our lazy days. Though my knowledge of soccer is limited to a few games with Tai and the Davis/Ken series, I recognize Barcelona scoring their third goal of the game. The comment wasn't even said with venom. It was simply an astute observation.

"Wow, they're good."

I think I should have noticed something was wrong when Biyomon slinked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Gabumon is a little shorter on the uptake, but he manages to lock the bathroom door on me before I realize what's going on. I blink, and the normally sweet Sora Takenouchi has her hands across my throat and shakes me back and forth, violently.

"Say it again and I'll rip out that horribly gelled hair and use it for Biyomon's new nest!"

She lets go and glares at the screen with arms across her chest. I gasp for air and cower to my side of the couch, and realize now why Tai doesn't come over during the world cup. I sigh.

I'm never really going to get used to her.

--

**_Next Up: Practical (MattxJoe)_**


	7. Practical: MattxJoe

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Practical (MattxJoe)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I don't usually play practical jokes. But for Joe Kido, I'll make an exception.

Generally, I leave the actual planning of the prank to my usual partner in crime. Tai's gotten a knack for this sort of thing, and it's pretty easy to go along with such plans. We have it on good authority that despite Joe's general worry-wart nature, Gomamon rarely locks the door after him, owing to the fact that he's too short to reach the handle, and to grouchy to bother with pushing a chair to get to it. They live in a dorm that's safe enough for them to do that for an hour or two. Unless of course, me and Tai can bribe their resident adviser to let us in. A bucket of water over the extended door is simple enough; it's been a while since I last saw a good drenching.

We hide behind Joe's couch, lights shut, and both our hands across Tai's mouth to keep him from giggling. We aren't there long when a figure opens the door. With a crash, the bucket is across our targets head, and Tai finally lets out a loud guffaw. However, the screech isn't the one we are expecting, for it's far too feminine even for Joe. The fact that Palmon is with her makes it even worse.

"Well that was refreshing," the plant-lizard manages.

Mimi Tachikawa squeals. "Joe, what is this!?"

Joe's figure enters now, followed by his whimsical seal, who is laughing just as hard as we are. A flick of the light reveals our location. "I knew it! See Gomamon, this is why you lock the door!"

Mimi's face is crimson. "Tai!? Matt! You pervs! What are you doing here!?"

We dash between them now, running as hard as we can to get as far away as possible. Mimi's actually making good time behind us, and is digging through her purse for anything she can throw, with Joe not far behind, trying desperately to calm her down. Despite having objects hurled at us, Tai can't stop laughing. Me? I just try not to imagine why Mimi is over Joe's in the first place.

--

**_Next Up: Upset (MattxMimi)_**


	8. Upset: MattxMimi

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Upset (MattxMimi)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

It's easy to get her upset.

Accidentally douse her new tank-top with cola. Imply that she eats too much sweets. Ask her how her little brother is doing. It's the little things you do that usually piss off Mimi Tachikawa. My crime today? Assuming she and Sora would be going shopping for a new blouse. She's glaring at me with those shinny browns, and I'm not sure if I'm going to make it this time.

"Are you saying I don't look good in this blouse?"

"I didn't mean it like that Meems," I manage.

"So what do you mean", she growls at me, and I realize she could give Garurumon a run for his money. "Because it **_sounds_** like you're saying I don't look good in pink..."

"You look good in anything," I admit. "I'm just asking if that's where you and Sora were going today."

And just like that, her expression changes. "Are you saying you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course". It would be unwise to say otherwise. She squeals and blushes and goes on and on… I got to tell you, I don't know what to do with her when she gets this excited. Then she clasps her arms around me and squeezes me into one of the tightest hugs I've had in some time. I don't even think she notices how close we are.

It's easy to get her upset. But it's even better when you get her to make up with you.

--

**_Next Up: Comment (MattxIzzy)_**


	9. Comment: MattxIzzy

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Comment (MattxIzzy)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

The comment is so far under the radar that nobody hears it. Nobody that is, but me. And I laugh. Dear gods I laugh hard.

You wouldn't know it to look at him, but Izzy can be downright hilarious when he wants to be. He's busy on his computer, trying to fix my new jam for me. He doesn't do this for free either, I have to pay him quite a lot of yen for this feat. So when Davis and Yolei come in arguing (gods I wish they just got a room already), I pray he doesn't get involved. I have to pay him by the clock for this you know.

The argument, predictably, is about relationships. Rather, about how neither is in one. Davis possibly from his constant pining over Kari, and Yolei because she just seems way to easy today. Her shirt is probably a little too tight for her, but Davis, wisely doesn't even mention it.

"I don't see how you can call it off after just one date," he says instead. "That isn't even enough to give the guy a chance."

"Oh what do you know about relationships anyway?" Yolei berates him, her arms across her chest. "Some people, just don't fit. Like how you don't fit with Kari."

Izzy doesn't even look up from the screen. "Or how you don't fit in that shirt."

The comment is so far under the radar that nobody hears it. Nobody that is, but me. And I laugh. Dear gods I laugh hard.

--

**_Next Up: Proud(MattxT.K.)_**


	10. Proud: MattxTK

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Proud (MattxT.K.)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I hardly know what to say to him.

I'm leaning against a wall, trying desperately not to look out of place amongst all these eighteen year olds. There are just so many. It's so easy to get lost in them all. And yet I spot him, grinning sheepishly beside Davis, who is garnering the most attention with his loud antics. He looks so unnatural without his normal hat. But he seems content enough and that's all that matters.

"Matt!"

I fidget uncomfortably when he spots me. Mostly because his cry has garnered me unwanted attention. A few girls here remember me. Most shoot me dirty looks. T.K. doesn't seem to mind. He races over to me, through friends of his from school that I vaguely remember when I left. Before I can stop him he grabs hold of me in a tight embrace. My words seem to fly away from me then, and I have to return the favor. I wrap him in my proud arms and squeeze in happiness.

"…Congratulations," I finally blurt out. He gives me a funny look and pats me on the back knowingly.

My little brothers graduating, and I hardly know what to say.

--

**_Next Up: Linger (MattxTai)_**


	11. Linger: MattxTai

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Linger (MattxTai)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

His hands linger.

She doesn't seem to notice, or if she does, she doesn't mind; instead moving with him, both following the same pattern of stitch, seam, and repeat. But I notice. I put down my tea for a few seconds to watch them work. I hate to say it, but I know he loves her. And whether I like it or not she loves him. And there's no way I can change that.

She leaves to get more thread for whatever they're supposed to be making… a blanket of some sort. As soon as she's gone his eyes shoot to mine. His expression remains one of boredom, but you can't tell how Tai is feeling from his face. It's his eyes. They are defiant, apprehensive, and a little apologetic. So, I respond in the only way Tai will understand how I feel about the situation.

I toss a pillow at his head.

He looks blankly at me. And then I start to laugh. And after a while so does he. And pretty soon we're both laughing like idiots over a joke neither of us said or completely get. When Sora returns she finds us laughing like school children, arm-and-arm, rolling about the floor. She sighs. "Could you two at least hold off on the public displays of affection until I'm gone?"

"Eh… Sorry Sora," Tai says with a lopsided grin. "But I'm just far too cute for your boyfriend to keep his hands off of me."

"You wish," I laugh and punch him in the shoulder.

"Tai," she groans to her best friend. "Are you going to help me with this or not?"

He gives me a quick glance. I shrug. He loves her. She loves me. I love them both. Somehow it's alright. He smiles and takes his place behind her. And as they work, I can't help but watch them in satisfied silence. For it doesn't take long for his hands to linger...

--

**_Next Up: Hair (Matt)_**


	12. Hair: Matt

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Hair (Matt)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

My hair is a mess.

It's sad, because I'm usually very precise about my appearance; two ounces of gel, a quick slick back, even out the sides. Rotate in the mirror, snap the cuff of my designer shirt into place, grab hair dryer and wait three minutes until hair is firm and spiky. It should be routine these days, and a part of me is kicking myself for at least not grabbing a hat to cover up.

But the rest of me, the part that matters, has decided that it's more important to see my daughters birth than worry about a trivial thing like hair. Besides, there's always tomorrow…

…

Or the hospital bathroom.

--

_End Matt..._

**_Next Up: Perfecto (MimixYolei)_**


	13. Perfecto: MimixYolei

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Perfecto (MimixYolei)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Yolei's the kind of person who is easily impressed.

I think I've come out from behind the curtain a dozen times, each time with a new tank top, or a tighter pair of jeans. Each time it's the same. Despite how expensive some of these items can get it she seems to say that none of it is to good for me. I model it a bit for her, and she and Poromon seem to enjoy it. It doesn't matter what I come out of the stall wearing, she's there with a big grin on her face, thumbs up in approval.

"How do I look," I feign shyness, partially because I love the attention, but partially because I love hearing her excited answer. I don't know. For some reason, Yolei's alto brings a smile to my face. Because no matter what, it's an honest voice. And I love to hear it.

"Mimi you look perfecto!" She says, and regardless of how tacky it is, I know she means every word.

--

**_Next Up: Cute(MimixKari)_**


	14. Cute: MimixKari

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Cute (MimixKari)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I don't think I ever anticipated how cute she'd get.

Not 'aw look at the chubby little five year old' cute. I mean the 'gods, I can see why grown men go crazy over her' cute. Her eyes are this deep brown mystery to me. And she always gives the cutest smiles. So of course I'm happy to have her over. Us cute girls need to stick together. I feel as though it's my duty to guide her to use her special skills, you know… for good.

Although, she doesn't seem to be paying much attention to me right now.

"Ah… Sorry Mimi. I need some advise."

I blink. "Really, about what?"

Kari blushes, her pale face tinted by the slightest of pinks. "What to do about… boys."

"Wha-what!? What boys Kari?"

"Mm… Davis, T.K and…"

I interrupt. "You like them both." I nod with some sympathy. They **_are_** both cute boys.

But she shakes her head. "No… well yes I like them. But… Er… they **_like_** me."

I feel a little responsible for some of this. Which is probably why I'm so ecstatic. "Really!? You have two hot boy's after you?"

"And Ken…" she finishes, looking sheepishly away from me.

I loose my gasket. "THREE!? Amazing! You've shattered my current record."

Kari moans. "What do I do?"

I cross my arms and nod sagely. "That's easy. Milk this for all its worth sweetie. You wouldn't believe how hot crazy boys can get!"

Kari groans again and slumps on my couch. I don't know why she's so gloomy. This is the cutest thing I've heard today!

--

**_Next Up: Engrish (MimixDavis)_**


	15. Engrish: MimixDavis

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Engrish (MimixDavis)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Davis can do a lot of things.

He can obsess about something (Kari) to the point of stalking it (her). But he can let it go just as easily. He can be the most arrogant boy you think you've ever seen, or he can be the sweetest man you know. He can be the biggest bungle up in the Digitalworld, or he can be the most heroic Digidestined of all time.

Yet for the life of him he cannot speak English to save his soul.

"I-yee rikae ouu berry moocha Mee-mee."

"I like you very much." I correct him.

He snarls. "What's the difference?"

I sigh. Davis Motomiya can do a lot of things. I just hope failing an English exam after studying with me isn't one of them.

--

**_Next Up: Still (MimixCody)_**


	16. Still: MimixCody

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Still (MimixCody)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I hate sitting still.

I squirm in the most absolutely uncomfortable position I think I've ever been in. I pout, hoping it will have some affect on the boy beside me. It doesn't. I sigh. My knees are killing me. My back aches. And I'm very, very grumpy. I just don't **_do_** stillness. Never have.

Cody however, seems to have become a master of it. His legs are folded beneath him his arms rest in his lap. His eyes are closed in light concentration. He is the figure of Buddhist patience. God, how I hate it.

"Just relax Mimi".

I blush. Cody doesn't look up from his meditations, but he seems to notice my discomfort, and I feel as though he's alright with that. He looks so adorable when he's at peace. And for whatever reason, a part of me wants to attain that same peace. I sigh, readjust myself on the floor, and try again.

I'm not sure how Cody convinced me to try Tai Chi. But if he keeps this up, I'll have to join him more often.

--

**_Next Up: Sweat(MimixKen)_**


	17. Sweat: MimixKen

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Sweat (MimixKen)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

He bows his head uncomfortably before me. "Mimi?"

"Yes Ken?"

"Why have you tied me up?"

"Eh?"

"And why is there a lamp so close to my face?"

I yawn. "For such an evil genius you ask stupid questions. Now hush up, I need you to listen."

"Neh… Sorry Mimi."

"I know that most boys your age have the habit of being… dense. And I will admit, she hasn't been doing her part to woo you. But for crying out loud if you don't pay attention to Yolei's feelings, I'm going to have Togemon use you as her new pin cushion!" I glare at the dark haired boy. "And she'll do it too."

"Er… yes Mimi, I'll pay more attention."

"Good." I nod and spin on my heel. Another relationship saved by match-maker Mimi. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Eh… Where are you going!? You have to untie me! MIMI!!"

Meh... Let him sweat it out.

--

**_Next Up: Fingers(MimixJoe)_**


	18. Fingers: MimixJoe

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Fingers(MimixJoe)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Joe's hair is absolutely fascinating.

I run my fingers through each soft lock in peaceful silence. It's so dark it's almost blue, and very straight. It almost feels fake in my hands, but I know it's very real. For it is Joe's hair. And Joe's hair is very unique to him. The same as Joe is unique to me. He breathes softly on my lap, a book resting on his chest and glasses on the far table. It has been a long day for him; for both of us really. He deserves his rest, and I deserve this peace. He doesn't mind my fingers in his hair so much; he's told me once before I have an angels touch. And for that compliment I am very appreciative.

He leans in closer to me for comfort and I give it to him. After all, that's what angels do isn't it? Lend comfort…

--

**_Next Up: Making-Up (MimixIzzy)_**


	19. MakingUp: MimixIzzy

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Making-Up (MimixIzzy)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Arguing with Izzy is not fun.

Not because he can be a cruel insensitive jerk (he couldn't pass for cruel if he tried.) Nor because I'm such a hurtful person as to purposely try to start them. They just seem to happen between us. Even when I'm trying to be nice to him while he's working on some program he always ignores me until the argument just bubbles from beneath us. Today is no different.

I pull away from him, holding my mouth in shock. "Izzy you idiot, what was that!?"

He looks sheepishly away from me and back to his computer. "Sorry Mimi, I thought that's what you wanted."

I blush. How dare he! I chose this time to glare at this short, impertinent little fluff-ball and wonder what anyone would ever see in the obsessed nerd. "If you're going to kiss me Izzy," I say, "you should do it like this." And then I lean in and return the favor. He doesn't stand a chance.

Arguing with Izzy isn't fun. Making up (and out) with Izzy is.

--

**_Next Up: Traveling (MimixT.K)_**


	20. Traveling: MimixTK

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Traveling (MimixT.K.)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

"Eh… No Mimi, that's traveling. You can't just hold the ball, you have to dribble."

I huff, something I've been doing a lot of since this 'game' started. "That doesn't make any sense," I pout, severely aware that he doesn't think I'm much good at this game. "Why use up all that time bouncing a ball to a goal when you could just walk it over? It's a waste of energy."

He sighs. "You're the one who said you wanted to learn how to play…"

"I know how to play!"

"Alright, alright. It's your ball."

We restart. I don't think I ever figured just how much of a physical game basketball is. His hands are pressed against my waist. Our breathing is getting heavier. I think my face is red. That's close enough for me. I spin to take the shot. T.K. reaches his arms up, but I've already jumped forward. My body crashes into his and we both go tumbling. The ball swishes into the goal, neither of us is concerned right now. Instead, we're thinking about how close out lips are, how close our bodies are. And I can tell we're thinking of it, because his pale face is just as red as mine.

"So, I guess I scored… huh?"

He smiles. I guess I am good at this game after all.

--

**_Next Up: Spoken (MimixMatt)_**


	21. Spoken: MimixMatt

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Spoken (MimixMatt)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

We don't talk much.

Which is a shame considering how close we are. He's one of a select group of men who really know the real me. And I'd like to think I know him pretty well. Not that he would ever tell me if I didn't understand something he was going through or that he would brush me off. Matt keeps his privacy.

It's his nature I suppose. He's the silent type. The lone wolf. He isn't one to yammer on and on about how good he is. He simply _is_. And that's fine; I wouldn't have it any other way. I can talk enough for the both of us, and he'll listen. And I love him so much because Matt _is _Matt, no matter how you slice it.

Words don't need to be spoken.

--

**_Next Up: Tux (MimixTai)  
_**


	22. Tux: MimixTai

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Tux (MimixTai)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

In point of fact, Tai Kamiya looks good in a tux.

It's obvious that he hates the thing though. His eyes dart from one thing to the next, and he keeps fidgeting with his tie, as if at any moment he'll rip it off and run screaming out of the dance hall. He's probably been standing there for thirty minutes or more, his hands playing with the buttons on the coat, and a part of me feels horrible for taking so long to make myself look good. But he does look absolutely edible in it, and I'm glad he's here.

I flick a lock of pink hair behind my ear and wave over to him. In a flash his grinning face is beside mine, smelling of chocolates and sweets and confidence. "Ready?" I flash him a smile, and he seems to be relieved.

"Yeah," he says lightly, and he takes me by the hand and leads me to the Seniors ball. Before we step out onto the dance floor, he presses his cheek to mine; I almost feel his lopsided grin underneath my ear. With satisfaction, this good looking man whispers into my ear.

"I can't wait to get out of this thing."

I smile. I can't wait to get him out of it either.

--

**_Next Up: Victory (MimixSora)  
_**


	23. Victory: MimixSora

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Victory(MimixSora)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

She glances at me nervously. She's never been good at this sort of thing; preferring to plow right ahead, emotions be cursed. It's why I love being her friend. Because she can help me be more assertive with myself. And I can make her look pretty.

And pretty she is. We decided to keep it simple with the eyeliner, and we argued for hours on whether pink lipstick was appropriate, but I'm proud of my big-sister, Sora. This has been a long fought battle for her, and it's about time she called in reinforcements.

"I don't know about this…" She's still hesitating, the box of cookies sitting in her arms, pink nails accented against filmy plastic.

"I do. Trust me Sora, everything will work itself out."

She sighs and knocks twice on his door. I take two steps back so that he'll see her and only her. It's the least I could do for my friend. He steps out, and immediately is taken aback by her. She stalls. I hope she plans on fighting to the end. She takes a deep breath, and I smile, knowing the end of this war is nigh.

"Mm… Sorry… Here's those cookies you wanted."

The flush on Tai's face is victory enough.

--

**_Next Up: Waiting (Mimi)  
_**


	24. Waiting: Mimi

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Waiting(Mimi)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I'm waiting.

I'm waiting for the plane to Japan to hurry up and take me and my sleeping son away from JFK and closer to Tokyo. I'm waiting for the hostess to hand me the soda I asked for ten minutes ago. I'm waiting for my ex-husband's child support check to kick in my account so that the price of this plane ride from New York to Tokyo doesn't hurt so much at the end of the month.

But it's more than that. I'm waiting for the day we're all back together. I'm waiting for the day when we don't avoid each other like the plague because of a few minor raindrops between friends. I'm waiting for the day when my son can play with their sons and their daughters on a hill overlooking where it all began. My son holds his Tanemon closer to him and I smile...

I won't have long to wait.

--

_End Mimi..._

**_Next Up: Lightweight (KenxDavis)  
_**


	25. Lightweight: KenxDavis

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Lightweight (KenxDavis)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

For all his bragging, Davis Motomiya is a lightweight.

He's curled up on my couch, snoring like a baby, sleeping off the affects of Tai's bachelor party. How we all ended up at my place I'll never know. I guess seeing as how the bachelorette party is at their apartment, (and therefore **_all_** of our girlfriends are as well) I could see it moving out, but to Matt's, or Izzy's. The excuse he gave me wasn't very good either. Just because I'm a police officer does not mean I don't get in trouble for illegal activities. Thankfully, that wasn't the problem tonight.

It was Davis.

I think I should have started to keep an eye on him when T.K. arrived with an engagement ring on his finger. He hadn't said who she was, but Davis knew. We all knew.

It isn't that Davis hadn't given up on her. Far from it, he'd had several girlfriends since she asked him just to be friends. But you always remember your first love, and it hurts just the same when you lose them. Because for whatever reason, whether it's true or not, you begin to think you've failed them. And so while everyone else was celebrating, Davis was drinking.

He groans drearily, and I realize that he's been awake for quite some time. "What time is it?"

"Half past three."

He shifts on the couch, eyes still blurry. "I need to get home."

I push him back down, his keys still in my pocket. "No Davis. You don't."

He looks at me funny for a moment then laughs. "You're a good man Ken."

"I know Davis-"

But he's already asleep again. I smile and pull the covers over him just a little more. In the morning he's probably going to curse me out for letting him get this way. But for now, this lightweight is under my watch.

And I don't plan on failing him.

--

**_Next Up: Checkmate(KenxIzzy)  
_**


	26. Checkmate: KenxIzzy

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Checkmate (KenxIzzy)  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

"Not bad." He manages with a tense grin.

"Same to you," I counter.

"You're pretty good at this Ken," he says while moving his rook.

"National Champion at nine," I remind him, while placing a bishop.

"Is there anything you can't do?" He asks while taking a pawn.

"Loose", I say when I return the favor.

"So," he shifts. "You're finally going to marry Yolei?"

I eye him coolly. "So, you're finally going out with Mimi?"

Izzy Izumi blushes, his knight quivering from its sharp deposit. "Touché."

"No." I smile and move my Queen into place. "Checkmate."

--

**_Next Up: Candy(KenxYolei)  
_**


	27. Candy: KenxYolei

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Candy (KenxYolei)  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

She tastes like candy.

Peppermint to be precise. Lots and lots of peppermint, with maybe a dash of grape. A strange mixture, no doubt, but one I'd love to taste again and again if given half the chance. She blushes for a moment, her eyes darting about to make sure her siblings didn't see me lean across the cash register just now. And then she leans right back, and a flood of grape and peppermint returns, exciting my taste buds and leaving me quite happy.

A part of my brain reminds me that she probably just popped some peppermints into her mouth, and my eye did catch the bottle of grape soda sitting by the register. The rest of me however, doesn't mind.

Because kissing Yolei Inoue is like tasting candy.

--

**_Next Up: Opposite (KenxKari)  
_**


	28. Opposite: KenxKari

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Opposite (KenxKari)  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

She is my exact opposite.

When she smiles, I frown. When I'm bitter, she's sweet. To think I had a twin sister all this time, and she lived in a different house, under a different surname, with different biological makeup. It's very weird, but I can pick up her location in the room even now, as we wait for our friends to emerge from their snack run. And I know she can do the same.

"Chocolate Kari?" Davis asks, and she accepts without a word.

"Vanilla?" Yolei offers me. I take it in silence.

As Davis and Yolei go off to share their single strawberry pop, my eyes continue to gaze at her pale face. It is true what they say after all.

Opposites attract.

--

**_Next Up: Smashed(KenxCody)  
_**


	29. Smashed: KenxCody

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Smashed (KenxCody)  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I'm being smashed. And Cody Hida loves every minute of it.

I must say, I deserve this. Every slice from his sword is one more drop of flesh that atones for my sins. Even so, our mutual friend taught me that to live is a beautiful thing. And so I fight back, desperately trying to stay in this battle as the time of its conclusion draws near.

When the moment comes however, I am totally unprepared. The ball of light is in his hands, and even as I rush towards him, nostrils flaring, I know it's over. It's a combination of strikes from his sword that ends me. I don't bother fighting anymore. The swords final smash sends me howling into nothingness, until I burst apart off screen.

Cody allows his sword to twirl once in his avatars hands before saving the fight to his memory drive. I sigh. I guess this is the last time I pick a plumber hunting dragon.

I think I'll stick to the monkey named 'Donkey' from now on…

--

**_Next Up: Fault (KenxT.K.)  
_**


	30. Fault: KenxTK

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Fault(KenxT.K)  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

His head is lowered in complete shame, and I feel very satisfied by that.

We're sitting in the ice cold waiting room of Odaiba medical, hoping for some word from an authority on our friend. T.K. has said nothing to express his guilt, but hasn't been very happy since the incident occurred. I know I shouldn't be too hard on him, but this night hasn't been one to reward my patience.

"You okay?" I manage as politely as I can under the circumstances.

"I hate hospitals," he admits. I stare coolly at him and he turns away. The doctor has entered the waiting room before any more could be said. I keep my comments to myself.

T.K. is up in a flash. "He's going to be fine isn't he?"

The doctor nods, with an arrogant smile on his well chiseled face. "He's fine. A minor concussion. I'd steer him away from spinning objects for a while though."

I nod. "Thank you doctor." He shrugs and leaves us again, and now I feel the time is right to confront the one who cause all this. "You do know this is your fault, right?" I glare at the blonde.

T.K. stammers. "Me!? What did I do?"

I sigh. "Next time you announce you and Kari are splitting up again – and there _will_ be a next time; make sure Davis isn't under any ceiling fans. We don't need him to get this excited again. Alright?"

--

**_Next Up: Idea (KenxJoe)  
_**


	31. Idea: KenxJoe

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Idea (KenxJoe)  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I frown. "Joe, I really don't think this is a good idea."

Joe nods, tightening his yellow belt about his gear. "Mimi's a little worried about the neighborhood. And I figured what better way to defend her then to take Judo lessons. And now that I've taken the courses, I want to have a sparring partner. And you're a black belt…"

"Black belt, second dan," I correct him.

"Exactly, so I had the idea that I could spar with you some! It'll be easy!"

"That was a self defense course, not a proper Judo class," I wipe my brow. "This is a very bad idea Joe."

But he's already assumed a very rough looking stance and beckons to me casually. "Come on. I'm ready for you. Show me what you've got!"

I shake my head. It's given my lanky friend confidence, I'll give it that much. I guess theres no helping it. I sigh, and then duck under him as fast as I can. Before he knows it, I have his arm slung over one shoulder, and a leg behind his. I force all of my weight into his stomach and we go barreling towards the ground with a thump. I roll off of my lanky friend to make sure I haven't hurt him. Luckily I only knocked out his wind. I sigh.

"Maybe you two should just buy an alarm."

He moans as I help him up. "Yeah. Yeah, that's a good idea."

--

**_Next Up: Underestimate (KenxSora)  
_**


	32. Underestimate: KenxSora

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Underestimate (KenxSora)_****_  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

You can not underestimate Sora Takenouchi.

It's the first thing Tai said to me that day. I didn't take the advice lightly. Even still however, I wasn't prepared for the onslaught that came down upon me and nearly ruined my final season. By the end of it all, she had scored twice, blocked all ten of my attempts, and severely bruised my ankle with a very illegal pick on the one goal I looked close to actually getting. And she'd done it all in under ten minutes.

She smiled as she walked off with her large haired friend (who was, after that display, very much afraid of her), leaving me with a comforting Davis and a pack of ice. Davis wasn't much help either, stifling laughter until he couldn't hold it anymore and let out the longest guffaw I've heard him give in some time.I sighed. It's my own fault.

One should never assume that Sora has gotten rusty, then challenge her to a friendly game of soccer. You don't _play _soccer with her.

You _survive _it.

--

**_Next Up: Pink (KenxMimi)  
_**


	33. Pink: KenxMimi

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Pink (KenxMimi)_****_  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

The room is pink. My tux is pink. Her dress is pink. The minister's abbot is pink. If I looked outside right now I can almost confirm to the square inch that the entire sanctuary has been painted pink. Yolei shifts nervously beside me, partially because she's nervous about our upcoming vows, and partially because she knows who is to blame for all this. I sigh as the Reverend, looking rather uncomfortable, goes on about his duties. Knowing I have a little time, I glare out to the crowd. There sitting beside a very annoyed Tai Kamiya (who is wearing solid black in defiance) sits my fiancée's good friend Mimi Tachikawa, who is absolutely beaming.

A bit of advice for you, whoever is listening in right now. If any of you are getting married soon. Please…

**_Do not_** let your spouse talk you into letting Mimi Tachikawa be your wedding designer.

--

**_Next Up: Suck (KenxMatt)  
_**


	34. Suck: KenxMatt

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Suck (KenxMatt)_****_  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

His lyrics suck.

The tune itself is catchy, but there's only so much '_you run around, I run around; everybody's gonna run, run, run_ _around_' a man can stomach before he takes a shot gun and blasts the "_runners'" _legs off. And don't even get me going on '_We're going Digital_.' In a time when it wasn't safe to be a Digidestined, advertising like that could get you killed.

But despite the absolute atrociousness of the words to his songs, I still buy every Teenage Wolves homemade CD, I've been to three of their last four concerts, and even took a date to one (though she seemed more interested in Matt than me).

Because despite how Matt Ishida's lyrics make me want to gag, he plays with such conviction that you quickly forget how "_Let's Kick It Up_" makes absolutely no sense. And he is my friend. So I'll continue going to concerts, buying CD's, and listening to song ideas he'll pitch to Tai or Davis or his girlfriend, or anyone who's willing to listen.

Because while his lyrics may suck, Matt does not.

--

**_Next Up: Leader (KenxTai)  
_**


	35. Leader: KenxTai

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Leader (KenxTai)_****_  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

He's an interesting character study, this Tai Kamiya. Our "leader".

On the one hand, he's a world famous procrastinator, not to mention his brash almost cocky attitude that sometimes turns off others. And yet when you know him, he's the most honest guy alive, and he knows how to make you happy. To think that this lazy good for nothing wacko lead a bunch of misfit kids through an alternate reality and eventually saved that world and this is mind boggling.

So I don't mind that my best friend idolizes him. I don't mind that my girlfriend has a small crush on him. I don't mind that when the reporters come looking for us now, they want him, not me. Because like it or not, Tai Kamiya represents everything we… I stand for.

And I'd probably follow him to the ends of the earth.

--

**_Next Up: Should've (Ken)  
_**


	36. Should've: Ken

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Should've (Ken)_****_  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I've gotten the case of "should've's" again.

I should've resisted the dark spore. I should've given my brother his Digivice back. I should've been in that car instead. I should've stayed away from the Dark Ocean. I should've been unstoppable. I should've ruled the Digiworld. I should've been nicer to Wormmon.

I should've died.

I should've done a lot of things. But I didn't, and here I am. A struggling detective in a crime free world. Married, with three healthy children and a mortgage on my own house. A giant wasp for a partner that will protect me at all costs. And a (filthy rich) best friend makes a mean bowel of Ramen.

And if you think I'd give any of this up to change the past?

You should've known better.

--

_End Ken..._

**_Next Up: Complicated (IzzyxKari)  
_**


	37. Complicated: IzzyxKari

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

_**Complicated (IzzyxKari)**_**_  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Tai is going to kill me.

I've never felt so confused and embarrassed in all my life. And she's perfectly happy about that too. I feel my cheeks sizzling in front of her. She looks at me sheepishly, a tight smile on her pale face, and I know I'm dead.

"So, when are you picking me up?"

"Sorry Kari, I think there's been a misunderstanding..."

She folds her arms and pouts. "You said you'd help me out. I need Davis and T.K. to stop fighting over who's going to take me to prom. You have a car. It's simple."

I groan. I'm not going to win this argument. "Yeah, simple."

She smiles again, gives me a hug that's a little too tight, the bounces off on her way down the school hall. My thoughts focus on her paranoid big brother, who has already promised me he would stalk , maim, and murder whichever of the two boys currently feuding for her ended up taking his sister to prom. A cold chill runs up my spine. I can only imagine what he'd do to me.

Note to self. Never step in between a love triangle...

Or a psycho brother and his sister...

Things are bound to get a little complicated.

--

**_Next Up: Fireflies (IzzyxKen)_**


	38. Fireflies: IzzyxKen

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

_**Fireflies (IzzyxKen)**_**_  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Ken likes watching fireflies.

We don't usually hang out. He's closer to the newer Digidestined than he is to us. We don't speak much either. Despite our near genius I.Q. levels, our interests are so varied we usually don't know where to start. But we both love working outside when we can, if only so we can see the fireflies.

"They're beautiful," Ken says. I nod in agreement; typing up a new program that could change the way we look at digivices the world over.

"Thanks…" Ken says just above a whisper.

I blink. "For what?"

He looks away, and I can tell he's a little uncomfortable. "You know. Hanging out. Most of you guys don't seem to like chilling out with me."

I cross my arms. "Don't mention it."

He doesn't say anything else, turning instead to the light show before us. I close my laptop; I'll finish the program tomorrow. And so we just… Chill, watching the dancing fireflies and the slow death of summer as it darkens the sky.

--

**_Next Up: Retrace (IzzyxMimi)_**


	39. Retrace: IzzyxMimi

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

_**Retrace (IzzyxMimi)**_**_  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I wake to find her beside me.

In a panic, my brain goes into red alert. Mimi Tachikawa is lying in my bed, wearing a nightie and a smile. It has to be a dream. In my sleepy haze, I begin retracing every event that happened the previous day, trying to remember exactly what happened that led her to my bed. The sun was shining. Doves had flown overhead. My friends stood in front of a temple. I wore a suit. Tentomon had on a tie. Joe's son had a pillow with a ring on it…

…

Prodigious.

She snuggles closer to me, her arm having wrapped itself around me, her natural strands of brunette hair criss-crossing across my face, the edges still pink from yesterday. I look at her hand and remember the ring I'd saved all my money to buy her, a small, pink diamond in the center.

I lean my chin into the crook of her neck and she coos, still asleep, but appreciative of my being there. I smile. Waking up next to Mimi is going to take some time. But I'm willing to wait.

We have our whole lives ahead of us.

--

**_Next Up: Breath (IzzyxSora)_**


	40. Breath: IzzyxSora

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

_**Breath (IzzyxSora)**_**_  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I'm out of breath at her door.

My face is drenched with sweat, and my legs feel as though I have gained some unwanted muscle mass. I don't know how I get myself into these messes. I don't usually go running, so Tai Kamiya owes me big if I complete this mission for him. I sigh. The things I do for the big haired dolt. I gasp for oxygen when Sora finally decides to grace me with her presence.

She stands in the doorway, brown eyes giving me the once over. "What is it Izzy?"

"_Taisayshe'ssorryandhewantsyoutoforgivehimandcanIhavesomewaterplease!_" I manage in one breath.

"Hmph," she scoffs. "Tell Tai if he wants to apologize he needs to do it to my face."

And then she shuts the door. No water or anything. I'm guilty by association I guess. I groan, take a deep breath, and begin the long trek back to my friend's apartment, wondering what the heck Tai did this time to tick Sora off.

And how he dragged me in the middle of it.

--

**_Next Up: Cheat (IzzyxCody)_**


	41. Cheat: IzzyxCody

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

_**Cheat (IzzyxCody)**_**_  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

"You told her I was cheating on her?!"

I'm still freezing from the ice cold soda Yolei tossed on my uniform, but finally cornering the culprit who caused the outburst from my girlfriend after school brings warmth to my soul. It's taken all my will power not to be as rash as Tai and throttle my 'friend' Cody myself.

Cody doesn't budge, instead facing me off with unnerving calm. "It's true isn't it?"

"Of course not!" I sputter. "How could you say that?"

"So you didn't blow off a date with Yolei so that you could install a programming system on your new laptop?"

I stutter. "N-no, I…"

"A laptop you named Alicia?"

"I…uh…I"

"_Alicia Keys_?"

I gaze at the ground, trying not to look so guilty. "It's not like it was **_really_** another girl…" I blink when I put two and two together. Suddenly it all makes sense. Asking for blank CD's in the dead of night. Needing help with homework. It was all a ruse. "Wait! What, are you spying on me?"

Cody Hida crosses his arms. "Not in so many words."

I frown. "…How much did she pay you?" I finally get the nerve to ask.

"Fifty yen." He yawns.

I bite my lip. "How much would it cost for you to spy on her?"

Cody Hida, private investigator, smiles devilishly as he pulls me into the privacy of the computer room. "Step into my office Mr. Izumi," he says in his best imitation of a yakuza boss. "We have things to discuss."

--

**_Next Up: Game (IzzyxMatt)_**


	42. Game: IzzyxMatt

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

_**Game (IzzyxMatt)**_**_  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

"You want me to talk to **_her_** for you?"

I panic and yank Matt's finger from pointing at the pink haired beauty. Thankfully she hasn't noticed. I glare at my blonde companion as best I can, I'm painfully aware I don't look menacing. "Yes. And I'd appreciate it if you weren't so rude about it!"

"And you want me to say what to her Izzy?"

"I don't know," I admit when I slump back into my chair. "Whatever you say to pick up a girl. I don't have any _game_."

Matt smiles brashly. "Don't worry. I've got enough for the both of us. I'll have her practically eating out of your palm in no time."

He struts over to my infatuation boldly, and within seconds is talking to her. He flashes me a grin when she isn't looking, and all seems to be going well. He asks her something about meeting a _dashing young man_, I can't hear exactly what he is saying, but I know Matt is laying his best game on her, and it seems to be working. I blink. Maybe everything will turn out alright…

As their conversation continues however his face slowly gets redder and redder, and he stops showing me signs of approval, and instead flashes silent pleas for help my way. I get the feeling that she has misunderstood his intent. Whatever he has said has certainly excited her, for her hands tie themselves around his arm and she whisks him away from the cafeteria behind a sea of pink strands of hair and high pitched giggles. His face a crimson blush and his eyes pleading with me to save him. I sigh.

Perhaps Matt Ishida has to much _game_.

--

**_Next Up: Grow (IzzyxT.K.)_**


	43. Grow: IzzyxTK

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

_**Grow (IzzyxT.K.)**_**_  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

T.K. has done a lot of growing up.

I know, because I've watched him with a bemused eye ever since these kids have been making routine trips to the digital world. Between Davis' friendly hostility, Yolei's boy-crazy ways, Cody's over the top sense of honor, Kari's unearthed impulsiveness, and Ken's general emoish attitude T.K. somehow has to managed keeping this little rag tag group together without someone trying to kill the other.

But that's not the growing up that ticks me off.

"Sorry Izzy," he bows his head as we head back to the computer room from the Inoue family convenience store. "I won't say it again."

"Sorry isn't good enough," I snap.

He pouts, "It's not that big a deal Izzy."

I glare at him, my arms folded. "You danced in front of the door for two minutes."

"But by five centimeters, Izzy. I was surprised..."

"TWO MINUTES."

He gulps and doesn't say another word. I sigh. T.K.'s done a lot of growing up. He's already taller than me. And now, thanks to the measurement tape on the Inoue family door, he (and everyone within a fifty foot radius) knows by how much.

--

**_Next Up: Closer (IzzyxYolei)_**


	44. Closer: IzzyxYolei

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

_**Closer (IzzyxYolei)**_**_  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I give her computer another once over before I lean back with both hands against my head. "I don't see what the problem is Yolei," I say with a puzzled expression. "It seems to be running now."

Yolei fidgets and shifts closer so that she can see her laptop as well. "Well, maybe the computer was just a little hot."

I frown. "That's a possibility," I say, "but you should have been able to notice that. Hmn…"

I sit in contemplation, Yolei Inoue by my side, her formally supposedly damaged laptop looking rather normal. It isn't like her to call me on some wild goose hunt. It's usually a legitimate problem that she'll stutter through, or an invitation to something the new group of Digidestined is planning. But a goose hunt is what this seems to be.

"I don't know Izzy," she sets her hands in her lap. "Maybe the drives just wanted to be closer."

I blink and turn to Yolei. "Closer?"

"You know," she hesitates. Her face has become a shade of cherry pink. "Maybe the computer wasn't really sick at all. Maybe the software was acting up to get the hard drive's attention. Sometimes, maybe, the soft drive just wants to get a little closer to the hard drive."

I look at her, and realize just how close we've gotten, just how late it has become, and just how beautiful she looks against the glow of LED light. I take a deep breath and pull down the monitor. "We're not talking about the computer anymore, are we?"

She leans in closer to me. "No, we're not."

--

**_Next Up: Carnival (IzzyxJoe)_**


	45. Carnival: IzzyxJoe

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

_**Carnival (IzzyxJoe)**_**_  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I hate carnivals.

I sit on a bench outside the hurly-bird, arms crossed, fingers aching for the feel of plastic keys on my laptop. I don't remember who's idea it was to come to the carnival today, but I remind myself to build a particularly bad computer virus and shoot it their way (with every intent to clean it up for them later.) To think, I'd be having fun if not for one crucial statement.

_You must be this tall to ride._

It's as if a simple cardboard sign is taunting me.

I sigh and eye my friends. Tai and Sora are seated side by side, his sibling having caught another cold. Matt sits beside a screaming Mimi, looking absolutely miserable (not so much because of the hurly-bird; Mimi's screech can break a glass window. Believe me.) His sibling is off with his mother somewhere.

I blink when I realize that Joe Kido hasn't gotten on the ride, and instead is headed towards me on the bench. I frown. It's not as if he shares my dilemma. He towers over the sign as it is, he's always been incredibly tall for his age. "Don't you want to ride?" I ask him.

"Not really. I don't think I have the constitution to spin around in circles AND listen to Mimi at the top of her lungs." He sits behind me and sighs. "Besides," he looks at me, "you looked lonely over here."

I suddenly feel very glad that this boy is my friend. "Thanks Joe."

He nods and makes a face. "Yeah…" he says with a groan. "Don't mention it."

Confused, I look with him to the hurly-bird. Mimi, her pale face now green, can't take it anymore and vomits on Matt's new suede's. I smile.

I love carnivals.

--

**_Next Up: Differ (IzzyxDavis)_**


	46. Differ: IzzyxDavis

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Differ (IzzyxDavis)_****_  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Davis' feelings for us differ.

He looks up to Matt, he idolizes Tai. He finds Mimi attractive and is head over heels for Kari. He counts Ken and Yolei as his closest friends, though for very different reasons, and thinks of Cody as his impressionable little brother (though Cody knows better than to emulate anything Davis does.)

Me? He respects. He's often told me he finds my knowledge insightful, if a little confusing, and comes to me for advice not connected to girls, food, or the occasional fight (these things he receives handily from both Tai and Matt). Our relationship is defined by short conversations, long winded explanations, and two blinks and a shake of his head to remove the cobwebs from his brain. We don't hang out. We don't have the same overlapping friends. We simple are what we are.

So when he asks for me to join him, in what should be a very personal picture between himself, TK and Kari, I blink warily. I'm not as close to him as he is to the rest of this group of saviors. But after a while, he gets the others to beckon to me as well, and I find myself squeezing beside him, not sure what to think. The bulb flashes (after Jun complains for several minutes about Davis' retarded new camera), capturing three eleven year olds and one out of place thirteen year old each with healthy smiles.

"Thanks dude!" He flashes a toothy grin afterwards and bounds off after Kari. It's then that I realize why Davis has managed to make so many friends.

His feelings for us differ in a lot of ways. But the weird thing about Davis is that when it comes to friendships, we are all equals. And that, to me, is why I consider him such an effective leader. Because he doesn't think more of anybody else.

And he doesn't think less of me.

--

**_Next Up: Friends (IzzyxTai)  
_**


	47. Friends: IzzyxTai

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Friends (IzzyxTai)_****_  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I wasn't mad at him. Really!

It was bound to happen sooner or later. My pineapple laptop was old, the kanji on the keyboard faded, a few of the LED lights having blurred across a spot on the screen. In truth I knew I'd have to get a new one before summer was over. Even so, when Tai Kamiya asked to borrow it while his sister was on the family desktop to look up the new Playconsole system, I hesitated.

Sure enough, within moments of tapping the computer lightly after losing his patience, the screen had gone dead. Gone the way of the dinosaur she had. In a rage I took it out on him, cursing his recklessness, his fists and the Playconsle itself before stomping out the door with the shattered remains of my favorite computer.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

A week later, after shipping the aged computer back to its manufacturer, there was a knock on my family door. When I open it, he had a sullen look on his face, and he showed me a sleek orange object with the chords attached. PiBook 2008. I blink. It's a very expensive model. "How could you afford this?"

Tai lets his hands drift into his considerable mess of hair. "Hehe… I had to use all my savings from my summer job."

I frown. "I thought you were going to buy a Playconsole with that money?"

"Yeah, well…" Tai hands me the computer. "You needed one of these more than I need to beat Gaseous Snake."

I hardly know what to say to him, and I uncharacteristically fling my arms around my friend in a tight hug. He coughs, and I realize I'm probably constricting his windpipe. "Sorry," I say sheepishly.

Tai simply waves it off. "You're fine, you're fine. What are friends for?"

The week after that, it's me knocking on the Kamiya family door, with a box under my arm and Gaseous Snake II in my hands. It's the least I can do. After all, what are friends for?

--

**_Next Up: Skin (Izzy)  
_**


	48. Skin: Izzy

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Skin (Izzy)_****_  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I have tanned skin.

I'm not sure whether it was Tai or Sora who pointed this out for me. But the fact is that my skin is a lot darker than it used to be. It's not as deep as Tai's, but I notice it. And so do my parents. This isn't the kind of skin they're used to. It isn't clammy or pasty; an off-white pigment one only gets from avoiding sunlight. This isn't the skin of their little computer nerd of a son. At least not anymore.

This is the skin of a boy who actually puts down the laptop long enough to get outside once in a while. The skin of an active male who knows how to defend a soccer goal from Tai Kamiya (at least long enough for Sora to save my hide). This is the skin of a young man who was forced against his will to save both his world and another, and likely would have done it again if asked. This is the skin of a boy who has friends.

So I don't mind when my mother gives me a second look. My skin is _my _skin.

And it has quite the story to tell.

--

_End Izzy..._

**_Next up: Meet (YoleixKen)_**


	49. Meet: YoleixKen

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Meet (YoleixKen)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Ken's eyes hang low when he speaks to me. It's not something I like to see. "You didn't have to come."

I cross my arms and glare. "Why wouldn't I?"

He hesitates, his fingers playing with the end of his black coat. "It doesn't matter now. It's not like he can..."

I slink an arm through his before he finishes, and I kiss him to shut him up. His low eyes go wide in surprise, and I sense the tint of red in his cheeks during our public displays of affection. I lean my forehead against his. "I've met the rest of your family Ken," I whisper softly. "I think it's only fair we be introduced."

I look into his eyes and try to reassure him that this is alright. Ken hesitates, still unsure of himself, before taking a deep breath and turning to the mound of earth. The stone cross above it remains silent. "Sam... Um... I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Yolei." And then he takes my hand in his, and squeezes. "She's... she's going to be my wife."

I squeeze back, before turning back to the stone. It hasn't moved, but it looks brighter already. I smile. "Hello Sam..."

--

**_Next up: _Clairvoyant (YoleixKari)  
******


	50. Clairvoyant: YoleixKari

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**Clairvoyant (YoleixKari)**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

"You like Davis."

I do a double take. Kari eyes me lazily, apparently more concerned with her salad than with the verbal bomb she just dropped on our luncheon. I clear my throat and glare at her, though I'm unable to keep the blood from pooling in my cheeks. "What did you say?"

She shrugs. "You like Davis."

I put down my chicken sandwich and cross my arms. "Why would you say something like that?"

She sighs and puts down her fork. "Because it's true," she says sweetly. "But you're going about it the wrong way. Being mean to him isn't going to change anything. It's just going to make him think you hate him, and that's not good anyway, right? You should try being nice to him. Who knows?" She rests her chin against the palm of her hand and smiles at me. "Maybe he'll like you too."

I feel my eye twitching. I open my mouth to say something then decide against it, filling it with my chicken sandwich and averting my gaze. Kari shrugs and returns to her salad, silently musing on something else. _'I like Davis...' HA! The nerve... _ I glare at Kari out of the corner of my eye. _ Gods I hate her_…

"You do not." She doesn't even look up.

I sigh. I wonder how she can see right through me.

--

**_Next up: Hands (YoleixT.K.)_  
**


	51. Hands: YoleixTK

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**Hands (YoleixT.K.)**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

His hands aren't very firm, but I'm alright with that.

See, T.K. isn't much for holding hands with me anyway. He'd prefer our relationship be kept in private, sighting the various assortments of looks (or glares) from our friends whenever I find the time to lean against him. But he knows better than to pull away from me, and every now and again he'll return the favor, briefly squeezing back or nuzzling his nose against the base of my neck for two or three seconds.

We aren't stupid. Ours is not a forever love. At least not yet. So I intend to hold onto my dirty-blond angel for as long as I can, even if his attention is elsewhere. His hands may not be firm, but he doesn't pull away.

And I'm all right with that.

--

**_Next up: Accident (YoleixJoe)_  
**


	52. Accident: YoleixJoe

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Accident (YoleixJoe)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

The first time it had happened, it was an accident.

He was reading up for an exam in the morning. I was reading the new Vampire Girl Manga. We weren't really paying attention, and ended up slamming into each other, shocking us both and sending us to the floor with a thump.

The first thing I noticed about Joe Kido was that his chest was surprisingly solid. When you see him, you can't help but imagine a sunken chest that would cave under pressure. It was exactly the opposite, a strong, firm feeling of hidden muscle over tough bone that bore down on my thin frame. He felt snug, as if he wouldn't let me get away, and a part of me found that very comfortable. The next thing I noticed was that he was really, really heavy.

"Neh… Sorry about that Yolei," he muttered when he helped me up. His hands were incredibly snug as well.

He chuckled out more apologies nervously and headed on his way. Leaving me to remember the feel of his firm chest, and how I'd feel to be under him again.

The next time it happened, it was totally on purpose.

--

**_Next up: First (YoleixIzzy)_  
**


	53. First: YoleixIzzy

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_First (YoleixIzzy)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I don't like my ex-boyfriends fiancée.

Alright, so maybe I'm being clingy. After all, he hasn't been _my_ boyfriend for years. He's allowed to do what he wants. But I'm not the only one who finds the future wife of Izzy Izumi detestably annoying. Davis calls her the abominable fluffball, and Mimi's already promised that if the Bride-to-be so much as trips over her heel, she'll be on her with the camera, and presto; instant Youtube Wedding bloopers.

What really sucks about this whole thing is just how close I came to be in her position. The mistakes two people make on their journey in and out of love… Meh, it's to depressing to think about.

Don't get me wrong. I'm very happy for him. He _is _still my friend after all, and likely always will be. But a silent part of me that enjoys being devious can't help but hover around him while she's looking, just so I can watch her cute face twist into an sick little pout. Because, while she might be marrying this _Digital Genius_, she knows what I know.

I had him _first_.

--

**_Next up: Backstage (YoleixMatt)_  
**


	54. Backstage: YoleixMatt

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Backstage (YoleixMatt)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Matt Ishida is never letting me come backstage again.

At the time, the Teenage Wolves were becoming something of a cult phenomenon around the Odaiba area. So imagine my glee at becoming friends with the "Grunge-Pop" bands lead singer and bassist. It meant free tickets to most of his concerts, permission to flirt with all the boys in the band excluding himself, and backstage access after the show.

It's essential that you know that it's cramped back there. And it smells. There are pictures of half-naked girls on the walls, cans of beer on the floor, and somebody's dirty underwear has been sitting in the same spot for days. It's about as manly as you can get. However, in the few times I've been allowed to join their after-party, usually with Kari or T.K., I've never failed to notice a cute stuffed blue/white dog that looks homemade. One night, after a rockin' 'You Turn Around' tour, while T.K. is out helping the ushers pick up programs, I pick it up.

"Did you knit this Matt?"

The band freezes and looks from me to Matt, who suddenly has lost the color in his face. "What?"

I blink. "Matt. I'm asking did he knit this. He's been knitting up a storm since Sora taught him how. They even made a blanket!"

I wasn't sure it was possible, but his face gets even paler.

The Keyboardist, Mutt, blinked. "Sora. Matt's girlfriend Sora?"

I nod. Matt's eyes grow dark.

The drummer, Howl, fidgeted. "So… That thing that's been sitting back here for three months… is yours?"

"…"

One of his bandmates… Spike I think, turns to him next. "You knit?"

"…"

"Sure he does," I answer for him. "He's pretty good too. Actually he made my little niece a cute little teddy bear out of yarn and marbles…"

"Get out, GET OUT!"

Matt starts hurling his picks at me, while his band-mates laugh and laugh. It's his own fault. Boys should never try to hide their feminine side from their friends. It always comes out one way or another.

Needless to say however, it was the last time I was ever allowed backstage.

--

**_Next up: Babysit (YoleixCody)_  
**


	55. Babysit: YoleixCody

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Babysit (YoleixCody)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I glare at him. "I'm four years older than you."

He nods. "Yes."

I snarl at him. "I have a job."

He nods. "Yes."

I bark at him. "I have a permit!"

He nods. "Yes."

I screech at him. "I've legally sold alcohol!"

He nods, twice. "True."

I sigh at him. "…How is it _you're _getting paid to baby-sit _me_?"

Cody Hida shrugs, and returns to counting his money. Money that _MY_ mother gave _HIM_. I give my young neighbor a once over, cursing my luck and my families apprehension at leaving me alone in the shop. But theres not much I can do.

This isn't the first time this has happened.

--

**_Next up: Messy (YoleixTai)_  
**


	56. Messy: YoleixTai

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Messy (YoleixTai)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Everything about Tai Kamiya is messy.

Always has been, always will be. I noticed it first when visiting Kari. One side of her room was neat and tidy. The other side still had his soccer uniform from last Saturday sprawled across his chair, tracks of dirt and grass still leading from the door. It's not really something he can help I guess. He's just naturally jittery; he can't sit still long enough to clean up the messes he makes.

I suppose that bleeds over into real life.

Because when I get him alone, he doesn't give me neat little kisses on the cheek or lips. They're messy little fits on my mouth I feel like I have to wash afterwards. And then he'll ruffle my hair, say a word or two and be off again, dashing after Matt, or Sora, or Izzy, or whoever else has his attention today. And despite how slippery Tai Kamiya is, I wouldn't have him any other way.

I like the mess.

--

**_Next up: Feminine (YoleixSora)_  
**


	57. Feminine: YoleixSora

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Feminine (YoleixSora)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

People don't assosicate Sora Takenouchi with the word feminine.

Lets face it. She doesn't seem to match the criteria. She watches Pride Fighting for fun, rarely wears a skirt (Tai said he heard from her mother that getting her to wear her school uniform was like pulling teeth from a falcon), and punches as hard as a boy (again, I got this from Tai, though I have no doubt he knows this firsthand.) She's not the prototypical Japanese schoolgirl at all. Lets be honest, I know grown men less manly than Sora.

Even so, she's just as feminine as I am.

Because I don't know anyone with a more motherly instinct then Sora. I don't know anyone who looks better in a kimono. No one with a more athletic body, and ultimately, no one I'm more jealous of. Sora doesn't seem to be that 'feminine'. She doesn't need to be either.

When you're forced to save the world, you kind of fall out of those stereotypes.

--

**_Next up: Lonely (YoleixDavis)_  
**


	58. Lonely: YoleixDavis

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Lonely (YoleixDavis)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

When I'm lonely, I think of him.

I hate myself for it. It's not like we get along when it's just us under the same roof. Davis Motomiya is a friend of mine, true. But we fight, bitterly, about such stupid things it shouldn't even bear repeating. Food... Attire... Whether or not I'm good enough for his best friend… Whether he's good enough for mine… Why I don't like him, why he doesn't like me.

And yet when I lay awake at night, when Poromon's fallen asleep, I'm not thinking about my boyfriend, my crushes, computers, or food. The only thing on my mind when I'm by myself is auburn-brown hair, tanned skin, and Goggles that don't belong to him. And it makes me even lonelier knowing that he probably isn't thinking about me.

--

**_Next up: Soulmate (YoleixMimi)_  
**


	59. Soulmate: YoleixMimi

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Soulmate (YoleixMimi)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I miss her terribly.

True, I only met Mimi Tachikawa a few months ago, but she's not the kind of person you can forget so easily. Pink strains of hair flowing in a digital breeze. Her high soprano laughter softly playing across the winds. She's off in America of all places, finishing up her schooling and aspiring to be a television star, while I'm stuck in Odaiba for the next few years wondering what I'm going to do with myself. Davis laughs at me when I mope about 'my' Mimi being off in New York City, but he understands that some things just go without saying.

The word 'soulmate' gets thrown around a lot these days. To a lot of people, a soulmate is their prospective love. But to me, a soulmate is anyone, regardless of gender or preference, who you just can't live without.

And I miss mine very much.

--

**_Next up: Spoiled (Yolei)_  
**


	60. Spoiled: Yolei

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Spoiled (Yolei)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I can't help it. I'm spoiled.

Before you go thinking I'm one of those high maintenance girls, let me remind you, I glare at a computer screen for most of my free time (that and Ken's face, but that's another story.) I'm not classically beautiful like Mimi. I'm not as athletic as Sora, and I'm not as innocent as Kari. Lets face it. No one is as innocent as Kari.

But I receive the things I really want all the time. I've gotten used to it.

I get love.

Either hidden in noogies from Tai, smiles from Kari, delicious hugs from Mimi, and knowing gazes from from _my_ Ken! Every day, no matter what; how I'm feeling, the weather, a threat to the real world, I can expect someone to give me the attention, the understanding, and the love I crave. So don't blame me when I tell you I'm spoiled.

It's easy to be spoiled when you have good friends.

--

End Yolei...

**_Next up: Warmup (SoraxDavis)_  
**


	61. Warmup: SoraxDavis

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Warmup (SoraxDavis)  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I love watching Davis warming up.

He's not the biggest boy on the team. In fact he's surprisingly lanky for a guy who eats as much as he does. But he's a different person when he's focused on something. I think it's the only thing he consciously works at or prepares for. His face isn't pulled back into a wide grin, nor furrowed into a deep scowl. It's nothing like Tai's smirk, or Matt's frown. It's a soft in-between that scares me, but exhilarates me in the same moment. For the briefest of seconds I see a handsome stranger in his eyes.

And then the whistle blows and he's Davis again, fun-loving, boisterous Davis desperately trying to match his mentor in goals. And while I love the little muffin just the same, sometimes I wonder what would happen if he tried to warm up just a little longer...

--

**_Next up: Watching (SoraxT.K.)_  
**


	62. Watching: SoraxTK

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Watching (SoraxT.K.)  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

It's weird, but I've always had a feeling that T.K. Takaishi is watching me.

It's unwarranted, I know. He's no stalker. He's got his own family, his own friends; his own girlfriend. T.K. is his own, wonderful person, who doesn't need to watch a girls every move to get to know them. And yet Matt can never quite convince me to go meet his mother. Not while T.K. is there.

I love him. He's my boyfriends little brother, and very close friend of mine as well. I've known the kid since he was eight years old, and I've watched him as well. It isn't that I fear he hates me or will hurt me in some way. It's just whenever we're alone I always half expect him to burst into some whole hearted declaration of love.

And I don't know what I'd say in return.

--

**_Next up: Interesting (SoraxIzzy)_  
**


	63. Interesting: SoraxIzzy

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Interesting (SoraxIzzy)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I don't find Izzy Izumi interesting.

Okay, so maybe that's not true. Not completely. He is a very good friend of mine, I've known him for a while. He's a nice guy when you get to know him, and if he could pull his face from his computer one would realize that he's good company to have for a walk downtown.

He just has an annoying habit of knowing too much for his own good.

I have to interrupt him to get his attention. "Izzy, you're my friend, and I like you. But the next time we go out for a walk… Please, lets have a conversation I know something about. Soccer or math, or digimon. I just don't find _computers _that interesting."

He blushes. "Nn… Sorry. I just ramble when I'm nervous."

I blink. "Nervous about what?_"_

"Well, for one, you and I have never taken a walk downtown before." He throws a hand through his short brown hair. "I don't think we've ever hung out by ourselves, usually Tai or Mimi or Matt is with us as well."

"Sorry," I say automatically.

"It's alright," He waves me off. "We have different tastes."

Which is true. He likes the indoors and I love the sky.

I nod. "Alright. What's two?"

"Two? Two, I've never been this far downtown before. I'm alittle afraid I'm going to be mugged."

I sigh. "You're not getting mugged Izzy."

"You say that now."

I cross my arms. "What's three?"

"Three?" And here he starts to blush. "I've never seen you wear a dress before."

I blink and look down at the light blue dress my mother made for me. "You don't like it?"

"N-no, no. I like it." he stammers, finding the ground we walk across suddenly more interesting. "You look good."

I raise my eyebrows. "I do?"

"Yeah," his face gets even redder. "_Like 'melt my motherboard_' good."

I blush and fidget with the end of my dress. "S-so why are you nervous that I look good?"

"Because I'm walking downtown with a good looking girl. Now I _know _I'm going to get mugged," he nods sagely. "And worse, the muggers are going to leave _you _alone, since you're so hot."

"Jerk," I punch him playfully in the arm. He feigns death. We both laugh. "Thank you Izzy. That was sweet."

He nods. And, amazingly, changes the subject. "Hey, did you hear about the new soccer program I'm making? It's going to be prodigious!"

I smile. Well, what do you know? Izzy Izumi is interesting after all.

--

**_Next up: Absolutely (SoraxMimi)_  
**


	64. Absolutely: SoraxMimi

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Absolutely (SoraxMimi)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

"Mimi, it's pink."

"But he'll love it!" She absolutely gushes.

"Mimi, it's pink."

"It goes with your figure." She absolutely beams.

"Mimi, it's pink."

"It'll match the blush that will shine through Matt's snow white skin when you wear it." She absolutely blushes.

"…Mimi…"

"I think you look great." She absolutely is getting tired of my argument.

"It's pink…"

"TRY IT ON!" She absolutely snaps and thrusts the horrendously pink skirt (three sizes smaller than should be possible might I add) into my arms and forces me into the changing room. I sigh. I should know better than to shop with Mimi Tachikawa. But she absolutely gets me every time.

--

**_Next up: Bland (SoraxCody)_  
**


	65. Bland: SoraxCody

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Bland (SoraxCody)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I can't help it. I find Cody Hida bland.

He's a nice kid. And he's very respectful, but he just doesn't stick out of a crowd. He's not charismatic like Davis, nor as loyal as Ken. He isn't as loud as Yolei, nor as ditzy as Mimi. He doesn't overreact like Joe. He's not as impulsive like Tai, nor as defensive as Matt. He'll never be as criminally gifted at computers like Izzy. And while he is very responsible for his age, he isn't quite as humble and accepting as T.K. or Kari either.

Which is why I always stick around him when the Digidestined go out now.

Because when Davis convinces Ken to jump in the fountain in the mall to grab the coins at the bottom, and Yolei tries to convince them both that they're crazy by yelling at the top of her lungs, and Mimi being Mimi draws even more attention by jumping in with them, and Joe faints, and Tai and Matt start brawling with Mall security, and Izzy tries to hack into the lighting system to make our escape, and T.K. and Kari are forced by their convictions to stick around and explain how this is all a misunderstanding…

It's so much easier to just get away when you're following the one boy in this group who couldn't _possibly _stand out of a crowd.

--

**_Next up: Understanding (SoraxKari)_  
**


	66. Understanding: SoraxKari

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Understanding (SoraxKari)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

"You're angry with him again."

I sigh. Kari Kamiya is known for this; she's good at picking up little musings and glances and interpreting them with dead on accuracy. Even still, it's good to humor her a little. "Why do you say that?"

"You don't call Tai _'my _brother' unless one of you is upset with the other."

I set the flower back into the soil by the root and lean against the wall, eyes staring at the ceiling. My last day at the flower shop and I'm still as obvious as ever. "We're just going through a rough patch right now. That's all."

Silence again. Kari's known for this as well. She analyzes and re-analyzes the things you've already said, and then she'll deduce what you really mean. She sighs and sits next to me. "He likes you a lot."

I nod. "I know."

"A whole lot."

I blush. "I know."

She sighs again and places pale hands on the mound of dirt, settling earth over the flower for me. "You can't help who you fall in love with."

I sigh. "No you can't."

Silence again. I fidget. This one is a little different. Kari leans her head against my shoulder and closes her eyes. "I understand."

I blink. "You do?"

"I do," she nods. And then she gives me a hug. "And so does Tai."

And for some reason I feel a whole lot better about announcing my wedding to Tai first. I may never hear those words from him. But Kari's known for being honest about how her sibling really feels, despite what he may say. And it's nice to know that someone understands.

--

**_Next up: Breakdown (SoraxKen)_  
**


	67. Breakdown: SoraxKen

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Breakdown (SoraxKen)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I've only seen him breakdown twice.

The first time was when Yolei bought him a whip for his Halloween costume. It was supposed to be a joke. But he didn't find it funny, rushing away from the novelty store we were looking for costumes in with tears in his eyes. Yolei had apologized profusely afterwards, and he remained relatively calm for the remainder of our excursion. If I remember correctly that was the day Yolei finally got to kiss him.

The second time, and his worst, was when he thought that Davis had died.

After a particularly fierce battle with a very dangerous monster, Davis caught the brunt of the attack that should have hit Ken. Tai and Matt managed to defeat the virus, but we were all sore afraid that we had lost the Digidestined of Miracles. Ken had cradled the boys head in his lap, tears flowing down his face like a river. He was inconsolable, not even Yolei's soothing voice could separate him. And then Davis opened his weary eyes and hugged him back, and a wave of relief flooded over him and us.

And yet even when Davis was placed in the hospitals intensive care, Ken continuously hovered over his DNA partner.

On Davis' third day in the hospital, it was my shift to watch over him. Ken was still there of course. He hadn't left the brunettes side since we'd brought him; but was resting his head against the small desk in the corner, trying to dream. But once I entered the door, he was up, blurry eyes darting back and forth with fear. I shushed him quietly in order to calm him. "What are you so worried about?" I asked.

He fidgeted in his chair. "I dreamed about a world without Davis," he said with a pale face. "It frightens me."

"It scared me too," I told him softly. "But he's alright now. He's going to be fine."

"How do you know that," he almost barked at me. He didn't see fit to apologize about that. Nor did he have to.

"Because," I smiled softly. "I believe in Davis."

He blinked. We had a long talk after that, about his fears, his feelings, and why Davis Motomiya _must_ live for all of us. And by the end of our chat on faith and it's nature, Ken gave me a hug, left a message for Davis that he'll see him tomorrow, and for the first time in three days, left for home. Two days later Davis was out-and about tossing insults at Yolei, mispronouncing TK's name (which by now, was done in jest) and gushing whenever Kari smiled his way. Ken arrived with a careful grin on his face. To see Davis' face brighten... My heart was soothed as well. Ken gave me a quick nod before embracing his friend (causing the boy to yelp in pain.) _He believed in Davis._

He hasn't broken down a day since.

--

**_Next up: Bullseye (SoraxYolei)_  
**


	68. Bullseye: SoraxYolei

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Bullseye (SoraxYolei)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

"Camera?"

"Check."

"Alibis?"

"Check ."

"Water balloons?"

"…"

"Water balloons?"

"…Check."

I cross my arms before a sheepish Yolei Inoue. "That wasn't very enthusiastic."

"Sora," she fidgets. "Are you sure this is the best way for me to get back at Davis?"

I nod. "Trust me. If we hit him at the source… and by his source I mean Tai and Matt, then revenge will be ours completely!"

"But Tai and Matt didn't do anything…"

"Yet," I remind her.

She sighs and inspects a balloon; one of many in the box beside her. "Alright. But if Matt comes after me I'm telling him it was all your idea."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I blink when I hear their voices, and I grin with mischief. "Hey… here they come!"

Davis Motomiya exits the school between his mentors, the three of them chatting about homework. I nod to Yolei, who already has the camera rolling. Without another word, we each grab a balloon and with deadly accuracy, begin our not-so-subtle revenge. They find their marks rather quickly.

"What the…" Davis gasps.

"We're being attacked?" Tai exclaims.

"MY HAIR! MY HAIR!!" Matt panics.

We duck behind the wall surrounding the school before they can see us, and celebrate our victory. The truth is, I don't even remember what Davis had done to deserve this. But watching Matt squirm about trying to dry his hair is worth any repercussions our next date may endure. Seeing Tai's hair sit down for once is an added bonus. And what makes it even sweeter is that neither would expect this of me at all.

"Did we get it," I ask when we run to our next station; the girls locker room, where Kari is waiting to vouch for us.

She grins watching the camera's footage again and again. "Bullseye!"

--

**_Next up: Missing (SoraxJoe)_  
**


	69. Missing: SoraxJoe

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Missing (SoraxJoe)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

He's always been there. Even when I wasn't looking.

Looking back on life, the signs were probably obvious. The stammering. The stuttering. The cherry red color his cheeks would get after I'd calmed him down from a panic attack. Gomamon used to prod him afterwards, grinning from ear to ear. And I missed it completely.

I can't have all the blame for missing him. I was always preoccupied with keeping Matt from being depressed, or keeping Tai from getting us killed. Somehow those two translated into relationships. But I missed Joe by inches.

Years later, when Tai's off playing ambassador, and Matt's flying off into the moon, Joe Kido is there for me and my kids. He's always been there for me, when Tai and I broke up, when Matt and I divorced. Good ol' reliable Joe. I missed him once before.

I don't plan on missing again.

--

**_Next up: Steel (SoraxMatt)_  
**


	70. Steel: SoraxMatt

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Steel (SoraxMatt)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

He's locked his steel blues on me, and I can't move.

It really isn't fair. He's the only man of Japanese decent I've ever known who has steel blue eyes. Sharp, hypnotic steel blue eyes that hide his soul not far behind them. They are deliciously mysterious, and I'm sure they've lured many a girl to his side before he got to me. The funny thing is, I don't think he knows what kind of power he has over people with his eyes.

The fact is, his steel blues have always been special. Even when we were kids, I'd find myself staring into those metallic blues and loosing myself. He'd blink then and break his powers and I'd feel like an idiot. I have to remind myself to breathe when he looks at me like that, and I curse myself inwardly for being so girly that this would have such an effect on me.

Steel blue eyes look me over nervously. He's been on one knee for a few seconds now.

I don't see what his problem is. I'm the one who has to answer.

--

**_Next up: Heartbeat (SoraxTai)_  
**


	71. Heartbeat: SoraxTai

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Heartbeat (SoraxTai)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Every once in a while, Tai will let me listen to his heartbeat.

It's been like this since we came back from the Digital world, still just little kids. We'll meet in the park on a Saturday, find a nice patch of grass, and just take an hour or two to watch the sky, togther. Some days, when he's bored or in a good mood, he'll let me lean over to listen to his pulse. Some days, when he's angry at me or Matt, he won't. On the good days, when he's fine with it, he'll fall right asleep with my ear on his chest.

It is probably the most intimate I've been with a boy, period. I could never convince myself to do it with any of the boys I date. That would be to awkward. Not even Matt has had the pleasure of a lazy cuddle just yet, though he'll get his in due time. But this is different. This is _Tai _we're talking about. I've known this one for most of my life. Today I'm lucky. Despite an argument Tai and Matt got into yesterday, all Tai does when I lean against his chest is yawn. At once, I hear the little patterns of his healthy heart beating.

"Hey… Sora?" He asks me softly after a moment of watching the clouds.

"Hmn?"

"You know I'll never leave you, right?"

I frown but nod my head anyway. "Yeah," I say half heartedly. He's said that before. I go back to counting how many times his organ has pumped blood through his system.

He gets quiet suddenly, but I don't worry much. It is unlike him to be so silent on a Saturday, but it's a calm silence, a peaceful stillness Tai doesn't get that often. Which is fine with me. I wouldn't be able to hear his heartbeat so well otherwise. I shift my head a little so it rests higher on his chest. His heart beats in little thumps beneath my ear.

"Sora?"

"Hmn?"

He shifts so that his eyes meet mine. "Will you always stay like this?"

"Hmn?" His hearts beating faster now. I turn my head to face him. He averts his gaze, but his face has definitely flushed.

"With me I mean."

I watch him a little longer, and I'm pretty sure my cheeks are as red as his own. Matt probably wouldn't approve. Then again Matt has never listened to Tai's heartbeat has he? With a yawn I lean back into the boy's chest and close my eyes. "Sure," I say, and I mean it. He smiles and follows suit, and after several minutes his heart rate slows and I know he's fallen asleep in the grass.

Someday soon, Tai is going to get himself a nice girlfriend. Someday soon, Matt and I will seriously contemplate moving in together. Those will be happy days indeed But even when those days come, these precious moments belong to him and me. Because I've promised I'd stay with him, and he's told me countless times he'd never leave me. And I know he's not lying.

Because he listens to my heart too.

--

**_Next up: Flight (Sora)_  
**


	72. Flight: Sora

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Flight (Sora)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I used to fear flight.

I was never scared of anything else really. I could handle the monsters in my closet at four. I was always more worried about Tai finding a way to stick something else slimy into my hat, than to be afraid of the slime and muck its self. And I used to love bugs; it would be the best way to get other girls to leave me alone during recess. I was never in the mood to gossip.

But flying? It used to send shivers up my spine. What if something went wrong? Who would catch you when you fall?

And then _she _came into my life. My best friend in both worlds. And I had to learn to fly very quickly to stay alive. Our first attempt was a near disaster; I pulled too hard on her neck and Tai pulled to hard on me, and we barely found Joe without Birdramon slamming into the cliffs face.

But after that, it got better. The sheer terror of flying was replaced by sheer determination to do what needed doing to save our worlds. And the nervous feeling turned to a feeling of excitment, And flying suddenly wasn't so bad. And so I found myself finding excuses to ride again and again, each time becoming bolder and bolder. And then, one day, when I'd gripped her warm feathers in my hands, I realized that regardless of whether some one rode with me or not, I didn't need a safety net. Because I knew I had friends who would never give up reaching for me.

I used to fear flight. Because there was no one to catch me. At least, that's what I thought. And now?

Now I love it.

--

_End Sora..._

**_Next up: Protection (DavisxIzzy)_  
**


	73. Protection: DavisxIzzy

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Protection (DavisxIzzy)  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I dive into the computer room and shut the door, hiding under the window to catch my breath. Seconds later her steps echo down the hall, and I can almost hear her breathing like an overweight hippopotamus forced into a triathlon. If I don't get lucky in the next ten seconds I am so screwed…

"…"

Izzy Izumi just looks at me.

"Don't tell her I'm in here," I whisper to him quickly. He frowns, and then looks at the window, and I know Yolei Inoue is glaring from the other side. I bite my lip.

And then Izzy shrugs and points away from the computer room. I hear a snarl and the stomping of feet as Yolei makes her way to find me. I take a deep breath and slide across the floor until I lie flat on my back. Izzy clears his throat.

"What did you do?" He accuses.

I lean up to face him. "It was just a joke."

"She didn't think it was funny."

I sigh and sit cross-legged. "We were going jogging, me, her and Ken. And she started making fun of how out of shape I've gotten over the summer."

"Uh-huh."

"And so I may have… 'Accidentally' snapped her sports bra in front of Ken."

"Uh-huh."

"A little too hard."

"I see." He nods sagely.

"I mean, it's not like he didn't want to see _them _anyway!"

Izzy sighs and finally turns away from his computer. "You know Davis, you really have to accept responsibility for your actions." He crosses his arms and gives me a disappointed once over. "You know I can't hide you forever."

"Keep me safe and I'll make sure Tai never touches your electronic equipment again."

"Done."

Izzy turns back to his computer work, and I on my plans for a daring escape. Yolei's probably going to make a second trip around to find me. And odds are she will. As much as I hate to admit it, she's too smart not to catch up with me eventually. Till then however, I'm under the protection of Izzy Izumi. And I'm thankful to have a friend like him.

--

_Sometime Later..._

"He went that way."

--

**_Next up: Long (DavisxJoe)_  
**


	74. Long: DavisxJoe

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Long (DavisxJoe)  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

'Joe' equals 'long'. And that's all there is to it.

He doesn't like me making that distinction, but he is, and there's no changing it. He's _long _legged. He's _long _winded. He has _long _hair. When you ask him about girls he stammers, and flushes and mumbles and his blush is red and _long _across his cheeks. If you looked up the word _long _in a dictionary, Joe's name and likeness is probably the picture you see.

But when it comes to understanding, he's just as _long _suffering. I guess that's why I like him so much. More than anyone else, he's patient with me. And that's something I can't say about many of my friends. Not to mention how long he will fight to protect every one. Yeah, Joe Kido is long. But there _is_ more to it…

I've got a feeling we'll be friends for a _long _time.

--

**_Next up: Unfair (DavisxCody)_  
**


	75. Unfair: DavisxCody

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Unfair (DavisxCody)  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

"You have a WHAT!?" I shout, incredulous.

"Please keep it down Davis. My grandfather is trying to sleep."

"..._you have a what_..." I whisper, incredulous.

Cody Hida blushes, his eyes darting to the inside of his families apartment. "Please don't make a big deal out of this..."

"This is a VERY big deal!"

"Davis please be quiet," He shushes me.

"How long?" I ask, and I cross my arms to seal my disapproval.

"I don't know. A few weeks. I haven't really been keeping good track of time..."

A few weeks. _Unbelievable_. I begin to breath very hard. "I think I'm... I think I'm having an asthma attack!"

Cody brings his fingers to his temples. "You don't have asthma Davis. Please, you're over exaggerating."

I pout, my breathing fit forgotten for the moment. "It's just... It's not fair Cody. That's all I'm saying."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Davis. I really am," he sighs.

I frown. It's unfair. Cody Hida has girlfriend. She's nearly as old as Yolei, cute as a button, and incredibly understanding.

And worse. He's gotten one before _me_!

--

**_Next up: Lesson (DavisxSora)_  
**


	76. Lesson: DavisxSora

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Lesson (DavisxSora)  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Whether you want to or not, you will always learn a very important lesson from Sora Takenouchi.

Its what she's best at, and we love her for it all the same. Sora is good on extending advice to us, giving an honest reaction, or just all around being a good friend. On a good day its in a very motherly, very loving way. On a bad day she'll nag you to the bone. Of course, there are worse days…

We were waiting for Tai outside his summer job as grounds keeper for the soccer field. It was oddly quiet, as Sora tends to be when thinking of my mentor alone. So, you know me! Always trying to liven up the situation. I didn't even mean it as a reflection of her. I meant it as a compliment.

"You know I think it's great we're all chilling out today," I said as diplomatically as possible. "I love hanging out with you _older_ kids."

She immediately made a face. "Older?"

"Yeah."

"…"

At once I could see my mistake. But instead of fixing it with a simple apology, I had to explain myself.

"I don't mean that you're… you know. Granny Lo Hu who was older than glue or anything like that. I just think It's cool that we have friends with such deep experience."

"…"

"I didn't mean like… I mean like… you know. Experience in doing things, not that you're older. I mean... You are older but... Wait... I didn't mean older, like ancient spirits of evil or anything. I meant like… a wise beyond your years sort of thing."

Her voice was low and dangerous. "Beyond my years?"

"Yeah… Sora? Sora, why do you have that crowbar? WAIT! I can explain! I didn't mean it like that. Please. Put the metal bar down! SORA!"

I learned a very important lesson that day. Never call Sora Takenouchi old.

--

**_Next up: Rival (DavisxT.K.)_  
**


	77. Rival: DavisxTK

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Rival (DavisxT.K.)  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

It's my third time in the principles office this month. But it's T.K.'s first.

The fight wasn't a bad one. We've had worse in the Digiworld, where we can't get caught. But it was bad enough for us to get detention and a stern talking to. We sit across the room in silence. I'm nursing a busted lip, which is growing fatter and fatter by the second. T.K. Takaishi's left eye will probably be swollen shut by the time we enter the Principles room. That doesn't stop him from glaring at me with his other one.

"Why?" He asks, his face contorted in confusion.

I blink, purposely so he sees I can still use my eyes. "Hm?"

He frowns, though not to rub my nose in about how I missed his mouth. "Why are you always starting fights with me? I thought we were friends!"

I try to frown. "We are friends. Dude, you're like my second best friend in the whole world."

"So, I don't get it… Why?"

I shrug. "You're my rival. If I don't fight with you, who else am I going to fight with?"

"I'd rather you not fight with anyone at all. Especially not when our friends are worrying about whether or not we'll kill each other."

I raise an eyebrow. "No ones worried we'll kill each other."

"Kari is."

I lean back into my chair and sigh. "Look T.K., I don't usually go after you like that, and I am sorry. I probably should have waited until after Kari left the room. But, and this is the weird thing, I _like _fighting with you. Verbal, physical, whatever. I wouldn't be half the person I am if you didn't challenge me to be better each and every day. That's the truth." I try to yawn, and instead breath through my nose. "Besides, you're like, the only person I ever _want_ to fight."

He blinks with his good eye, a little surprised. "…Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

"Take it however." I watch him, expectant. "We cool?"

He nods, slowly. "I guess," he sighs. "Next time you start a fight with me though, can you just hit me in the chest or something. I'm gonna have a black eye for weeks."

I glare back. "At least I wasn't aiming for your lips. How am I going to kiss Kari now?"

He smiles, brilliant white teeth sparkling. I knew I missed something. "You're not going to," he says. "My aim is always perfect."

The Principle finds us roughing each other up again, but this time we have smiles on our faces. It's my third time in his office. It's T.K.'s first. But this won't be the last time he's confused by two smiling rivals.

--

**_Next up: Skate (DavisxYolei)_  
**


	78. Skate: DavisxYolei

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Skate (DavisxYolei)  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

It's the fifth time today she's fallen on the ice.

I glide up to her crumpled, grumbling form as carefully as I can. Yolei Inoues' face tells the story. And that story is a picture book of an angry Japanese girl who doesn't know how to ice skate. I sigh. "Are you alright?"

She grumbles. "How did you convince me to do this?"

I shrug. "Ken was busy and you were bored. Besides, you can't have Christmas without ice skating."

"It's worked for thirteen years," she grimaces. "Why stop now? Besides, I figured you'd have wanted to do this with Kari instead. The ice rink is expensive isn't it?"

I frown. "She's busy with T.K."

Yolei pales a little. So Kari didn't tell her either. "Sorry…" she attempts. I wave her off.

"Whatever. It's her business. Besides." I extend my hand. "I want to skate with you."

She blinks, lilac strands of hair dangling against her face. Then she takes my hand, and carefully rises. She wobbles, still not quite used to the blades beneath her feat. She grips my hands tightly, and I have to adjust my own self so that she doesn't fall into me. She looks at me with a nervous glance. "Promise me something?"

I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

She bites her lip. "Promise me you'll never let me go?"

Something about the way she says it; how she barely whispers the words to me, how her eyes wait patiently for my answer, hits me like a waterfall. I can only nod and bring her closer to me. "You got it."

She wraps a free arm about mine and hangs on tight. "Thanks."

She smiles as I lead her back onto the ice, looking a whole lot better than she did two minutes ago. Still, I can't help but worry about her. "You sure you're alright?

She stammers. "H-huh? Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"…'Cause you're blushing."

She pouts playfully and holds my arm tighter. "Shut up and skate with me."

And so I did, holding onto her as she held onto me. And what had been a teeth pulling experience slowly melted into something better, and a part of me has to thank Kari for leaving Christmas open for me and Yolei. Because I swear I've never had more fun holding hands than I did with her tonight. And I've never been happier than when she glided with her arm linked with mine.

I guess, if I'm going to keep my promise, I'm going to have to skate with Yolei more often...

--

**_Next up: Rules (DavisxTai)_  
**


	79. Rules: DavisxTai

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Rules (DavisxTai)  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

"Er… Tai?"

"What?"

"I thought you said it was okay for me to date Kari…"

Tai Kamiya frowns, crossing his arms and giving me a once over. "I did say that. However, I need to make sure you follow certain rules don't I?"

I fidget on his apartments steps. "You do?"

"Yes." He nods. "Rule one: You will bring my sister home on time and without injury. I don't want to hear that she scraped her knee at the roller-rink or that you took her someplace extraneous. Got it?"

"Of course…"

"Rule two: You will be courteous, polite, and formal to her at all times. My sister is a lady, and you will be nothing but a gentleman. Understood?"

"Ain't I always?"

He ignores me. "Rule three, and this one is the most important: You will not touch her." His eyes turn into death orbs. "Period."

I blink. "But what if there's a fire and I need to lead her away?"

"Then you have broken rules one and three."

"But what if there's, like, a humongous wasp and I need to slap it off her back?"

"Then you have broken rules two and three." I blush and raise my hand. He frowns. "What?"

"What about kissing?"

He doesn't miss a beat. "Then you have sealed your death-warrant. Are we clear?"

I sigh. "Yes Tai…"

Before I can finish, she appears in the doorway, looking as angelic as ever in a black mini-skirt. "Hey Davis," she flashes me a grin and squeezes past her brother, who doesn't seem to appreciate that she's wearing the short piece of fabric. Oh gods, but I do. "After the roller rink, do you think we can go to the movies?"

"Sure," I say before I see Tai's eyes glare in the negative.

Kari doesn't notice. "Great! Are you ready to go?"

"Heck yeah," I shout before I know better.

She giggles. "Good," she coos. "Because I've been waiting for you…"

And then she wraps her slender arms around my neck and presses her lips to my cheek.

I tug at her as fast as possible off her porch so that Tai's fists can't catch up with us. We manage to board the bus before my seething mentor knows what to do with himself. I guess I'll have to give Tai an explanation latter. But the truth of the matter is, I've never been good with rules.

--

**_Next up: Dance (DavisxMimi)_  
**


	80. Dance: DavisxMimi

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Dance (DavisxMimi)  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Mimi can dance.

This American club she's dragged me to is crowded and dark, so it's hard to see her. But she's there, dancing out of her high heels, giving the girls around her a run for their money. It was at her insistence that I experience at least one of these places before I head back to the airport from my summer vacation in New York. The music is loud, pumping, and adictive. I have no idea what it is. I'm pretty bad with English, so I don't know what the heck an 'Jay Zee' is supposed to be.

But Mimi is having the time of her life.

Pink tendrils sway about in every direction. Her hips rotate back and forth with every beat of the music that blares above us both. A smile never leaves her face. She dances alone usually, rotating my way only to check on me to see if I'm still alive. The guys who try to match her move for move find themselves sorely lacking in the skill department; Mimi will have them breaking their ankles in no time. I don't blame the several men who are caught by their girlfriends for staring at her. She's mesmerizing when she's out there.

I'm not the jealous type (alright I am; but that's Kari, and that's a whole different situation). Mimi is just a good friend. And from what I understand, she's got that smug American boy who met us in the Digiworld a few months back wrapped around her little finger. It's not really like I want to be with her (though if she said yes I think I'd probably start screaming to the top of my lungs in joy).

I just wish she was dancing with me.

--

**_Next up: Beast (DavisxMatt)_  
**


	81. Beast: DavisxMatt

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Beast (DavisxMatt)  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Matt's good with music.

Not good, great. He's become something of an over night sensation. He's a maniac on stage, blonde hair shaking violently from side to side as his slaps his fingers against the strings of his bass. And it's easy… So easy to fall in with everything he does, because he's so freakin' committed it's scary. It's one of the reasons I look up to him so much.

I got a chance to chill backstage after the show thanks to T.K. during one of those performances. Here he came, sweating like mad, feral eyes darting back and forth, what appeared to be foam dripping from his mouth.

"Hey Matt!" I weather.

"…"

"Matt?"

"…"

"Nice set Matt!" I said cheerily.

He turned my way, and my blood froze over. His eyes darted at me, as if trying to decide if I was food or not. One of his band-mates had to lead him by the choker to the catering table. If I'm not mistaken, I could have sworn he growled at me.

They say music _tames _the savage beast. "They've" never met Matt Ishida.

--

**_Next up: Wrestling (DavisxKari)_  
**


	82. Wrestling: DavisxKari

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Wrestling (DavisxKari)  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

You wouldn't think it, but Kari loves wrestling.

It's the first time she's gone out with me. I've asked her to go to movies, restaurants, beaches. All I've gotten were polite, but firm refusals. It isn't that she's dating someone else. It's just that she doesn't usually find those places appealing somehow. So when I arbitrarily asked my friends if anyone else wanted to see the Torymon Gym at the Odaiba Dome show, her voice was not the one I was expecting. Not even Tai watches wrestling, citing unrealistic circumstances and condemning it as fake sport.

The fact that I convinced her to _date_ me at a wrestling show has me a bit confused.

"Why do you enjoy this again?" I ask before the SHIMA match against GHAMA for the world title.

Kari looks me dead in the eye. "Scantily clad men jumping on top of each other?" She smiles slyly at me. "How could I not."

I blink. "Who are you, and what have you done with Kari?"

After the show, we talk for hours about what was good. What didn't work. For someone who disapproves of violence and never raises her voice in anger, she sure knows a lot about SHIMA and GHAMA's feud for the belt. We talked about Kid Dragon, and why should have lost his mask a long time ago. Why GHAMA should have won the belt tonight. And why SHIMA is only popular with girls and small children. By the time we get to her door, it's very late.

"I had a good time Davis."

"Yeah, rooting for the guy with butt tassels and only five moves, that was fun," I glower.

"Well, if you didn't like his moves, maybe you can show me your moves sometime."

And then I feel her lips pressed against the side of my mouth. She smiles at me, waves goodbye, and closes the door behind her. It takes me a minute to realize that I've just gone on a successful date with Kari Kamiya, and even gotten a kiss out of it, all while watching a professional wrestling show. I smile.

Gosh, I love wrestling.

--

**_Next up: Always (DavisxKen)_  
**


	83. Always: DavisxKen

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Always (DavisxKen)  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

"Ken and Yolei, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Ken sighs at my attempt at humor. "That was an issue when we were kids Davis. I'm happy to kiss Yolei in public now remember?"

"Spoil sport." I pout, leaning my chin over the back of his computer chair in his apartment. Which, after tomorrow at noon, will officially be _their _apartment. I'm happy for him, but a part of me dreads the noon day bell more than I did when my good friend dressed up in latex and brandished a whip. It's not that I'm jealous of Ken, although Yolei is pretty attractive when she's not being a nerd.

In a weird way, I'm kind of jealous of Yolei.

It's not exactly that I want to make out with him or anything. I'm kind of partial to girls. But it is what it is. In a very short amount of time, Ken Ichijouji became the biggest person in my life. Bigger than my sister, bigger than Tai. Bigger than Kari. When your hearts do that weird 'beat as one' thing, you kind of find a kindred spirit in one another. And soon his half of our spirit will be tied down to Yolei in holy matrimony. A part of me worries that I'll loose him tomorrow, forever. But I don't let it ruin me. He's getting married, lucky punk. And I'm here to wish him the best.

Sort of.

"Come on man," I declare, "it's your last day of freedom. You! Me! We're hitting the town!"

"Thanks but no thanks Davis," he says quietly. Ken leans back on his couch. "And anyways, we're getting married tomorrow. I don't think Yolei will appreciate her husband-to-be having a hangover."

I frown. "Dude, it's going to be the last time we really get to hang out together without Yolei butting her head in. We have to do something!"

He blinks, and drops his gaze from mine. "I guess…"

I frown. He only gets this quiet when he's hiding something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

His cheeks tint a little. "Us…"

I blink. "Us?"

"Yeah…" He sighs, his clear eyes searching mine for something. "No matter what happens… No matter who we're with. We're always going to be friends… Right?"

So he's worried to? I guess theres more to this 'hearts as one' thing after all. Ken waits nervously for my answer. I don't hesitate. "Always."

He blinks, then smiles, and relief washes over his face. "Thank you."

I shrug. He asked, I answered. That was all. I smile. "Now come on. You're marrying Yolei tomorrow. We have to get as drunk as possible!"

He punches me in the shoulder, playfully, and we both laugh. I'm a little jealous of Yolei. But I'm happy for my best friend. Because no matter what happens, nothing will change between us. I know we're always going to be alright.

Always.

--

**_Next up: Miracles (Davis)_  
**


	84. Miracles: Davis

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Miracles (Davis)  
_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I believe in miracles.

Little miracles. Here and there. Little promises that tell us that someone - our ancestors, God, whatever; is watching out for us. For me.

It's a miracle I was born at all, or so my parents say. They didn't expect me really, both so busy with their careers that they were shocked outright when my mothers stomach began to swell. It was a miracle that I met the Kamiya family. Pinned down with my sibling under the bridge, with ghosts and ghouls hovering about trying to keep us from running, an older boy with big hair told us we'd be alright, and that he'd fix it all somehow. And then he and his little dinosaur and his cute little sister and her cat with kung-fu abilities went on to take down the vampire who thought he could play god. It's a miracle I'm still friends with these kids. I know me. I can be a hassle and come of as arrogant and loud, and it's something I'm working hard to change. It's a miracle the vampire came back; not a good one obviously, but I see the signs. Us kicking his tail again must have seemed miraculous to him, but to us it had to be done. Our world of miracles wouldn't have survived had he ruled the day.

It's a miracle I'm alive at all, come to think of it.

I'm not really much of a religious guy; I pray at the shrines when I feel bad, or I'll bug a minister down the street to hear me confess if nothing else. But I know what I believe. I know someone, or something has kept this little group of world savers alive for some greater purpose. I don't know who that someone is, but I know he's(she's) out there somewhere. And I know I'm gonna be alright.

Because I believe in miracles. Little miracles, here and there.

--

_End Davis..._

**_Next up: Ponytail (CodyxMimi)_  
**


	85. Ponytail: CodyxMimi

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Ponytail (CodyxMimi)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

"Mimi…ow…I'd rather you not do this."

She frowns, yanking hard at my hair. "Stop complaining. Your hair is long enough."

"But Mimi… ow… I like my hair the way it is."

"It's alright," she shrugs. "But it's better this way." She gives one more tug and snaps a band in place and scoots away to admire her handy work. "There. See, you'll be a regular Don Juan. The girls will go crazy for you!"

"Mimi I'm ten years old."

"What's your point?"

I have to glance in the mirror to make sure I'm not bleeding from the scalp. There, on the back of my head, is the smallest ponytail the world has ever known. I sigh. There's no use fighting it. Mimi can be determined to the point of being stubborn. It's one of the ways she survived the Digiworld. That and the giant cactus she has for a partner. I shake my head, worrying about the problem at hand. "Never mind," I tell her, as I start to pat the small tuft of hair at the base of my skull.

She pouts. "You don't like it?"

I sigh, trying not to be rude. "I like it," I tell her. To be honest, it really isn't that bad. I guess I would look cool walking around school like this... So long as no one notices that I can't blink anymore. I give her a thumbs up. "It looks great."

"Great!" she smiles. And then she narrows her eyes. My blood turns to ice. "Now. Lets do something about those nails..."

There's no used fighting it. Mimi can be determined to the point of being stubborn. Once she's latched onto something, even if it's something as ridiculous as me in a ponytail, she'll never let it go.

--

**_Next up: Sick (CodyxKari)_**


	86. Sick: CodyxKari

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Sick (CodyxKari)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

"Lie still."

I grumble, but I'm to weak to do anything but comply. My head is pounding, and I tremble beneath the covers my mother gave me. Kari Kamiya hums a simple tune as she applies a second cold compress against my head. When she heard I'd taken a little ill, Kari was the first to see me. I couldn't help feeling a little guilty. She was just getting rid of a cold herself, and probably should have been resting. But there she was, ready for anything I needed. Mother loved her.

"How are you so good at this?" I ask her with rocks in my throat.

She smiles and takes it all in stride. "I used to get sick a lot too," she tells me. "So I know the symptoms you're having. Besides, it pays to hang around Joe as often as I used to."

It isn't exclusive treatment, I know. She's like that with everyone, regardless of her own health. I've heard it was a habit; that she used to do this all the time as a kid. Mope about with a fever while Tai stubbed his toe, trying to 'fix' her brother. Kari Kamiya has a tendency to completely disregard her own health for the sake of caring for others. Sometimes its a strength. Most times we just worry about her.

She pats me on the tummy. "You going to be okay now?"

I nod, weakly. "Yeah… I think so."

"Good," she says as she rises and prepares to turn away. "Go to sleep."

"Kari?"

She turns back to me. "Hmm?"

"Don't worry about us so much," I try to tell her. "You're just as important to us as we are to you. So please don't work so hard to save us. It's alright if you get some rest too. We'll all still be here in the morning."

"Cody…" She blinks, as though not sure what to say, and I wonder briefly whether I have spoken out of place. Then she smiles. "Thank you Cody," she says in a hushed tone before heading for the door. The last thing I heard before she disappeared from my room was this. "I will."

I'm already feeling better.

--

**_Next up: Delicate (CodyxSora)_**


	87. Delicate: CodyxSora

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Delicate (CodyxSora)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Sora Takenouchi is far more delicate than she likes to let on.

She reminds me of a flower caught in a hurricane sometimes. When things are at their worst, she bends with the wind, and is able to come out just as before. That's Sora to a tee. She can take and give with the best of them.

It's just that she's usually very quiet, and so one generally notices her when she's in a funk; mostly its Tai who points it out, if he sits still long enough to notice her that is. She doesn't talk about it often, but it's easy to see in her eyes if you know where to look. She takes everything very seriously, waiting to hear the whole story first before jumping to conclusions. She has a tough outer shell. She can handle it.

But even with her tough outer shell, she still takes things to heart.

"Are you okay?" I ask her as I wait for my mothers flower arrangement. We're going back to my father's grave again. We needs fresh carnations.

Sora looks up at me. Her eyes are shimmering. She probably stopped crying only an hour ago. "What? Yeah." She picks up my order and measures the stems; her family is precise about this sort of thing. "It's nothing."

I frown. "Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh." She chops the base of my order with a short-end machete as if the stems were the only thing keeping her from her beloved. The groove beneath the table is deep.

I hesitate. "Is it Matt again?"

She gives me a grunt as she wraps my order. "No."

She says it in a way that probably means yes. "Did you two have another fight?"

"…No."

Her hesitation means I'm getting closer to home. "You know he's only in love with you right?"

"…"

I sigh. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"…I'll be alright Cody."

"…Do you mind if I sit with you anyway?"

She blinks, her eyes wide in surprise. And then she smiles; probably her first real smile all day. "Actually Cody, that would be very nice. Thank you."

I nod. I loved my father, and I love him still. But he's in a better place right now. Sora needs someone now. I plop beside her; she nods and leans her head back against the wall. Every once in a while she'll wipe her eyes again, but she says nothing. She can take it. She's strong.

But even the strongest flowers need some attention.

--

**_Next up: Expected (CodyxTai)_**


	88. Expected: CodyxTai

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Expected (CodyxTai)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I didn't expect him. That much is true.

Most of my friends don't come to my Kendo Tournaments. Not because they don't want to, I just usually forget to tell them. I get 'scary focused' when it comes to kendo. At least thats what Yolei tells me. And she's right. Nothing else exists for me when I'm out there, nothing but the stick in my hand and my foe before me.

I expected Yolei to be there. She always keeps up with these things; a little because she finds most of the men beneath the uniform to be hunks, but mostly to be my vocal support. Ken is a new face. But he isn't unexpected either; the fact that Yolei has her arm linked to his confirms my suspicion that they've (finally) started dating. In the crowd I can make out the faces of several of the others; Davis is in attendance; once he found out Yolei had dragged Ken along there was no way he wasn't going either. Sora Takenouchi even made it, but her mother provided the decorations for the event, so she probably just stuck around after it was over.

But to see him, large hair blocking someone's view, with the guts to ignore them; it was both strange and… I don't know. An honor? He's always been nice to me, but I've never really had a one on one conversation with Tai Kamiya in my life. He's the distant, but righteous leader of our little group; he should have better things to do than watching a competition that involves the youngest member. And yet here he is, cheering even louder than Yolei, and demanding that I take my opponents head off.

Technically I can't do that, but I do give it my all. And maybe a bit more.

I came in second overall, which, I think, is good for my age group. Mother is proud of me anyway. My Grandpa has a few pointers for how I can beat my opponent in the next tournament, but I tell him I'll look over it later. The others, those who could come, gather round and congratulate me. Yolei is ecstatic of course; her glee bleeds over a little to Ken. Davs, like my Grandfather, tries to give me a few pointers about how I can be number one next time. I'm sure I'll ignore him.

Tai? He just grins, giving me a thumbs up. I cant help but smile back at him.

I didn't expect him. But I'm glad he was there.

--

**_Next up: Respect (CodyxDavis)  
_**


	89. Respect: CodyxDavis

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Respect (CodyxDavis)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Davis Motomiya doesn't get the respect he deserves.

I'm partially to blame for it I guess. For the longest time, I too joined in with the witty one-liners. The clever half hidden insults we'd give him. It's easy to mock him for his mistakes because he doesn't usually give a retort back (except maybe Yolei, but that's usually because she deserves it.)

The day I realized that this loud, obnoxious jerk could be just as human as everyone else was perhaps our fourth Dark Tower patrol post the MetalGreymon incident. He was earlier than the rest of us.

"Skipping class again?" I mumbled. I didn't expect him to respond.

His head raised itself from the crevice his arms had created. He gave a deep yawn. "I'm just tired," he barely managed.

I frowned. "Tired? From what?"

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "School. The Digiworld. Kari. All of it. It's tough man; juggling everything back and forth." His face contorted into a frown. "I get worried sometimes. That maybe I'm not adding up to what you guys need from me. I know I can get annoying fast, but I just get so nervous now because we're fighting for lives and everyone seems to want to treat this as an extended vacation, and I just want to do the ones who came before me proud and…" He blinks, as if realizing for the first time that I'm standing next to him. "Eh, sorry Cody. I guess I'm rambling. You didn't need to hear all that man".

"No, no." I wave him off. "You're alright. It's something you needed to get off your chest right?"

He nodded, looking at the D3 in his hands. "I just want to do what's right for the team", he said quietly. "But its all so draining…" He frowned in determination. "I don't have time to be tired. So long as the Digimon Emperor has his way I have to keep fighting. I have to be stronger. That's all I can do right? Be stronger than that?" He doesn't wait for me to respond. He's already made up his mind

That's when I realized the truth. The fact is, Davis knows we're talking about him when he isn't looking. He knows, and doesn't say anything, because he's stronger than we are. He can take it. He's held our group together on his shoulders by himself, and done it under the criticism and judgments of the peers he seeks to defend. Davis doesn't get the respect he deserves. But as long as he considers me his friend, he'll get as much as I can give him.

Because more than anything he's _earned_ my respect.

--

**_Next up: Cool (CodyxMatt)  
_**


	90. Cool: CodyxMatt

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Cool (CodyxMatt)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Matt Ishida is cool.

I stand in awe of him. By the very definition, Matt lives and breathes cool with every step he takes. I can't even begin to imagine myself in his position; I wouldn't consider myself a nerd or anything, but there's no way I can reach his level of cool without a drastic change in personality. When he's not in school uniform, arranged precisely before he even arrives in class, he's prepped in a custom shirt, usually black or grey, though it's been getting lighter now that he's dating Sora. His shoes are always, always shined so that you can see your outline in them, and his hair is a radiant gold that shouldn't be natural. Girls, Women, and even some of the guys can't stop drooling over him.

So I can sort of understand why he doesn't like having me as a tutor.

"Oh I don't know," he glares at me, as if it's my fault he's in this mess. "No one cares about the Meiji era anymore anyways."

"No one's looking Matt. Answer the question."

"How do **_you _**know so much about all this? You're nine years old!"

I sigh. " You're avoiding."

He pouts and tries again. Matt Ishida is cool; as cool as the other side of the pillow. But sometimes I wish he did a little less to be cool and did more to keep from flunking his history classes.

--

**_Next up: Worry(CodyxKen)  
_**


	91. Worry: CodyxKen

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Worry(CodyxKen)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I used to worry about Ken.

Especially at the beginning. When we learned the Digimon Emperor had a face and a name, all of us did. A masked, over-the-top personality is one thing, but knowing who that person is underneath can be unnerving to anyone's resolve. I worried what he could do to the world. What he could do to my friends. What he could do to me. I worried about how we would stop him; how we would save him.

What I was really worried about was whether or not we would have to kill him.

And then we 'saved' him, and new worries came to me. I worried that he was being deceitful. I worried that it was a trap. That this quiet, humble, frightened boy couldn't possibly be the vicious psychopath that enslaved an entire people. I was worried that our 'leader' so easily befriended him. I worried that the girl that I considered a sister was falling in love with him.

I worried that I'd hate him.

After that? My worries were different; softer maybe. But still there. I was worried that he's too gullible. That he expects everyone to hate and despise him for the sins of his past. I was worried that he's never going to pay attention to Yolei, despite the (obvious) attempts on her part to force him to take her on a date. I was worried he would never going to be able to appreciate life the same way other kids his age do.

All of my worries are unfounded.

Ken Ichijouji, more than anything, is the strongest boy I know. So I don't worry about what he could do, because whatever he does is for the good of those around him. I don't worry that he lies, because he doesn't, save to tease Yolei. I don't worry that he beats himself up at night when we aren't looking, because he doesn't – he's beyond that now. It'll take more than a few mistakes to get Ken down. And even if he makes a mistake, he's not going to stress over it. And neither am I.

Because there's no need to worry.

--

**_Next up: Common (CodyxIzzy)  
_**


	92. Common: CodyxIzzy

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Common (CodyxIzzy)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I have little in common with Izzy Izumi.

I'd like to think we're both good guys, and that we're loyal to or friends. But there are too many differences between us to accurately state that there are common themes between us. It isn't just that he's not into any athletics. It isn't just that I could care less about the difference between a PC and a Mac. It isn't just age. It isn't just our partners. It's the little things we do each day that seperate us. There is, however, one thing we share between us.

The symbol that brought us together.

"You alright," he'd asked me before an Arukenimon patrol.

"Just thinking," I said.

"About what?"

I sighed then, looking down at my D3. "My Digiegg. My first one. I guess I'm sort of reliable, but I'm not as smart as Ken or Yolei. I don't understand why I inherited Knowledge."

He looked at me with darkly mysterious eyes. "Knowledge isn't always book smarts," he told me. "Knowledge can sometimes mean common sense."

"Common sense?"

"That's right. You're probably the most sensible boy I know. "

I frowned then. "You mean I have more common sense than the others?"

"Well…" he thought long and hard about it, and I wasn't sure what his response would be. And then he smiled, and patted me on the head, almost brotherly. "Let's just say you deserve that crest Cody."

I smiled then and thanked him. The rest of the evening was centered on stopping Arukenimon's evil plans. But in the back of my mind I started thinking. I don't have much in common with Izzy. But we both share _something_. Even if it's as trivial as a little symbol that means 'knowledge" in an alien language, there is a reason I met him. And I'm glad that I did. And I'm not just saying that because its special.

It's really just common sense.

--

**_Next up: Mentor (CodyxJoe)  
_**


	93. Mentor: CodyxJoe

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Mentor (CodyxJoe)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Joe Kido is my mentor.

I've been told he was once a stiff worrywart who was a bit of a hypochondriac. I never met that version of my mentor. The man I know is anything but. He's tall, quiet, with an inner strength that isn't always visible beneath his spectacles and long hair. I envy and respect him, because he's been through everything I'm going through now, and still manages to smile along in his own awkward way.

I know I could never emulate him; he went through a different set of circumstances to reach this point in his life than I'm going through now. All things considered I was asked to save the world. Joe was caught by the collar and dragged into the Digital World kicking and screaming. But so long as I can come out on the otherside with his sense of responsibility and dignity; then I will be satisfied.

Because then I think I will have done my mentor proud.

--

**_Next up: Brother (CodyxT.K.)  
_**


	94. Brother: CodyxTK

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Brother (CodyxT.K.)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

T.K. Takaishi is the closest I may ever get to having a big brother.

That is no slight to the other men in my life. They are all some of my closest friends, and I share a bond with them that I will never have with anyone else. But how I feel about T.K. is a little different than I feel about the rest of the guys in my life. T.K. has that affect on people. He's been so instrumental in my role as a Digidestined that I feel I must do something to give back. I feel an incessant need to impress him; to do him proud with some unsaid deed that he was expecting of me.

And then he'll ruffle my hair and tell me its okay and I feel suddenly and magically relieved. We'll do something silly – he'll try to teach me basketball or I'll teach him some swordsmanship or we'll just go out and do something with our partners. It doesn't matter, so long as it's with him. T.K. Takaishi.

My big brother.

--

**_Next up: Nobody (CodyxYolei)  
_**


	95. Nobody: CodyxYolei

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Nobody (CodyxYolei)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Nobody messes with my friends. Nobody.

Yolei usually shows up from my after-school kendo classes to walk me home. It's a special arrangement between us. This way, she has an excuse not to work the shop, and she ensures I make it back in one piece so my mother can make more of her special pound cakes Yolei loves so much. I tease her about her sweet tooth constantly on these treks, but I appreciate the company. At least when it's happy company.

When Yolei is upset, something must be done.

One day, I came out of the dressing room to find a classmate of mine giggling in one corner, and Yolei sulking in another. I frowned and walked to her as quickly as possible. This particular student had a habit of being… not so respectful to the girls in our class. It seemed he had made it his business to insult her appearance, though I couldn't get from her what he'd said exactly. She was quite upset.

"Are you alright," I asked her.

"I'm fine," she grumbled, her hands clenched into fists and tears boiling beneath her eyelids.

We walked the rest of the way in silence.

The next day, when she came to pick me up, the little nobody bowed his head graciously towards her and apologized profusely, and swore on all that was sacred that he would never insult her like that again. He then scurried off to his side of the dojo where his curious parents were waiting. When I approached her she had a frown on her face.

"What did you do to him?"

"What?"

"His face. It looks like someone whacked his nose in full force with a Kendo stick. What did you do?"

I say nothing.

She looks and me funny for a while. "I can't say I approve," she says motherly. And then she throws her arms around my neck and gives me a tight hug. "But thank you Cody."

I shrug. Our trek is far more pleasant now. And as for the snot who ran his mouth? Well, he knows now. Nobody messes with my friends.

Nobody.

--

**_Next up: Honor (Cody)  
_**


	96. Honor: Cody

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Honor (Cody)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Honor.

Its an evaluation of ones social status in relation to what is said and what is done. It isn't just a word I can throw around lightly; It means a lot to me. It's linked directly to my day to day life. It's a sense of duty and loyalty; the ability to behave in a way that is uplifting. My father taught me honor; what it means to serve a purpose greater than your own. He died in the line of that honor. For a long time I missed him; I questioned the nature of what he believed in that would cause him to be willing to die for it.

And now, here I am. Allied with eleven others and our partners from another dimension. They have all different quirks. Different likes and dislikes. But ultimately one goal. And while I hope it never comes to it, I see now why my father gave his life for those around him. Because I can honestly say that if something were to happen to any of them, I'd be willing to lay down my life to save them. Despite all of our adversities somehow we strive on. And I'm fine with that.

I'm honored to be a part of them.

--

End Cody...

**_Next up: Maid (KarixYolei)  
_**


	97. Maid: KarixYolei

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Maid (KarixYolei)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

"Well... You're getting married?"

"Yeah. Isn't it grand?"

"And... Davis is your best man?"

"So Ken tells me."

"So… Why am I not your maid of honor?"

Yolei blushes - her fingers trail against her wedding dress, and I know I've caught her. She turns away from her mirror and faces me with a look of guilt. "Well… Kari," she attempts. "We promised my…" My glare causes her to hesitate. "I promised my sister that she'd be my maid of honor. She _has_ known me longer."

I grunt. "That's not much of an excuse."

Yolei sighs again, something she's been doing a lot of since deciding to marry. "Kari, you're my best friend. Whether or not you're my maid of honor shouldn't matter right?"

I pout a little. "I guess."

"You're still going to be the one I talk to most, who sets me straight the most; and I'm totally aiming the garter at you. Please don't be mad at me. Okay?"

I smile. "I'm not mad."

She blinks. "You're not?"

"Of course not."

She frowns. "I'm not going to be _your _maid of honor anymore, am I?"

It wasn't really a question. I smiled back at her. "Aw Yolei. Ever so observant."

--

**_Next up: Crush (KarixIzzy)  
_**


	98. Crush: KarixIzzy

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Crush (KarixIzzy)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

"Your brother thinks you have a crush on me."

I lean against the railing on the pier he's taken me to. The sun is setting. It's a little out of character for Izzy to be outside, away from his laptop. But it isn't the first time I've convinced the computer guru away from his room. It's a little disconcerting to hear his voice so low however. It isn't often Izzy Izumi confronts me about topics of the romantic; when in doubt its usually Mimi tugging his strings. I'm not used to his line of questioning being so… personal. "He said that?" I asked him patiently. He nodded, a little nervous. I frowned. "What do you think?"

He blushed and shied his eyes away from me. "I don't know. That's what I wanted to find out."

I nodded, waiting. "Did you now?"

His response was short. And a little impatient. "Well?"

I sigh and pull away from the rail. "I used to Izzy. When I was a little girl. That was a long time ago."

He frowns, almost disappointed. "Was it?"

"Yeah. I don't have a crush on you silly," I say with a smile and lean towards him. His blush deepens, but his arm is around my shoulder in one natural movement. My smile grows wider. "It's a little bit deeper than that."

He doesn't say much more, and the rest of the date goes off splendidly. My childhood crush and I watch the sun set together, both of us wondering just how we're going to explain this day to my brother.

--

**_Next up: Jealous (KarixDavis)  
_**


	99. Jealous: KarixDavis

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Jealous (KarixDavis)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Davis Motomiya can be bitterly jealous.

It scares me; shakes me to the core sometimes. Davis is so emotional, so explosive that I fear sometimes for his safety. He's broken a boys nose, once, when he thought he had somehow made a move on me. _Me!_ Of all people he's focused his passion and drive on me. Possessive is a word I wish I didn't have to use for him, but it's so accurate that I have no choice. He seems to wait, crouched on metaphorical haunches, ready to pounce on the man who thinks he can dare step in on me. And I get caught up with it, poking and prodding at it unintentionally; feeding the small spark of envy until it is a raging fire. It's such a wave of emotion that it almost isn't fair.

Almost.

Because I can be just as jealous – bitterly jealous, as he. He makes me so emotional, so explosive, that he sometimes worries about my safety. I've had to yank out the hair of a girl who thought she could get close to him. _Him_! Of all the people in the world to fall in love with it had to be the boy who now possesses my brothers goggles. And I sit and wait in the shadows for the next ditz who thinks they're good enough to wrench him away from me. T.K. tells me our relationship can't be healthy. He's probably right.

Jealousy begets jealousy. Love begets love. And somewhere between all this savage beauty lie Davis and me.

--

**_Next up: Shivers (KarixMatt)  
_**


	100. Shivers: KarixMatt

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Shivers (KarixMatt)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I hate having the shivers.

I pout, cursing myself for not grabbing my sweater. "I'm cold."

Matt barely looks at me, blue eyes hidden behind golden bands. He makes no attempt to move from his seat outside the coffee shop either, wearing the jacket Sora bought him for Christmas. I wish we didn't have to have brunch outside like this, but the coffee shop is full, and Matt insisted that we simply sit out in the crisp autumn air. He's strumming his acoustic guitar, notes lazily hanging in the air while we wait for his brother and my boyfriend to hurry up with his order. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?" He says with a slight hint of boredom. "Didn't T.K. go in to get you some coco?"

"Yeah," I nod the affirmative. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm cold."

"You should have worn a coat," he yawns.

"Mm…" I wrap my arms about myself and feel my muscles twitch beneath my skin.

Matt looks at me with a little more than boredom for once. "You're shivering," he stops strumming his guitar.

I frown. "I'm cold."

He looks at me as if for the first time, his eyes cold and calculating, and I have to shiver again just from his gaze. And suddenly he sets down his guitar. "…Here."

"Mm?"

"Take it."

Two minutes later, T.K. comes back outside with a muffin for Matt, a cookie for himself, and my cup of coco. He pauses when he sees me, his eyes shifting back and forth between me and his brother. "You gave her your coat?"

Matt shrugs. "She had the shivers."

T.K. raises his eyebrow, but says no more, handing me my drink and sitting beside me – a little closer than usual. Matt yawns and goes back to his guitar. Me? I just blush and sip on my coco. For some reason I don't have the shivers anymore.

--

**_Next up: Explanation (KarixCody)  
_**


	101. Explanation: KarixCody

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Explanation (KarixCody)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Cody crosses his arms. "Explain this to me again."

I blush. "This isn't really any of your business Cody."

"I want to know. So are you and T.K. dating now?"

"Well, it isn't so black and white as all of that."

"But it's safe to say you're more than friends."

"Well, we're friends…"

"With benefits."

"Cody, I would really prefer we talk about this some other time."

"Well, I asked Davis about it, but he just flipped out on me and says he's giving me the silent treatment until he graduates. Then I asked T.K., and he just sent me to you. So…"

"Cody, You really shouldn't be so nosy."

He shrugs. "I know. So are you dating or not."

"He hasn't taken me anywhere yet."

"Have you made out yet?"

"Cody..."

"Please stop being so nosy."

"Well have you?"

"YES! Yes we did! We sat down on my couch and while my brother wasn't looking I shoved my tounge down his throat...

"Kari..."

"We made out for hours Cody... HOURS! If my brother saw us he would have died then and there, we didn't care! We were sucking the air out of eachothers lungs! We dueled in each others mouths. Spit was flying everywhere!"

"TMI Kari! TMI!! I just wanted a yes or no answer, please don't tell me anymore!"

And with that he dashes away from me. My blush deepens. I should have known better I guess.

Sometimes explaining things to Cody seems to get a little out of control.

--

**_Next up: Out (KarixMimi)  
_**


	102. Out: KarixMimi

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Out (KarixMimi)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

It's rare that I can get a night out with Mimi.

It's a by-product of her living in another country. The lonely hole she leaves when she's on that plane is hard sometimes. I always looked up to her as one of my big sisters, and it hurts everytime she has to leave. Fleeting moments and anniversaries between us can brighten up even my worst day.

As soon as she's back on dry land and she's had her hug out's with Sora, we take her rental car for a night on the town. It's usually just the two of us these days; Sora's too busy with the shop, or my brother to join us. And boy, do we have fun; stopping off at parties, singing J-Pop songs at the top of our lungs… Once she even flashed a bus going by, though that day ended poorly when we were pulled over. Mimi had to really work her charms to get us out of that one.

As crazy as we can get on these 'Girls Night Outs', I still love being with Mimi, because she gives you everything she has. You know you're loved when you ride about Japan doing nothing but gossip and laugh and cry and dream of the things within, and then things that remain out of reach.

It's rare that I can get a night out with Mimi. But when I do, we go all out.

--

**_Next up: Steady (KarixJoe)  
_**


	103. Steady: KarixJoe

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Steady(KarixJoe)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

We all count on Joe to hold us steady.

He's always been our rock, whether he wants to be or not. With the various sundry over optimists in our rag-tag group of world savers, somebody has to be reasonable. That's usually Joe's job, to be the only one who notices that things don't look right. A lot of people have called him a pessimist over the years. It isn't that at all. He's a realist. He knows the score as well as we do.

Joe is the one we have to look up to; yes, Tai included. We count on him to tell us all the possible things that could go wrong. To warn us of all the potential dangers we may face. We have faith that he'll see every little hole in my brothers plans; every chink in Matt's armor, every flaw in Izzy's schemes.

You see, Joe has to be the pessimist; so that we never get to high on ourselves. He's like the anchor of a ship: The boat floats lightly on the water, while the weighted, heavy anchor drowns it's sorrows at the bottom of the sea. I'm not saying Joe is depressed. He's not. He's just Joe. The Digidestined of Reliability, master of practicality…

The only one keeping us steady.

--

**_Next up: Fire (KarixSora)  
_**


	104. Fire: KarixSora

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Fire (KarixSora)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Sora holds a fire in her that can't be quenched.

I see it with every step, every sigh, the way she patiently shuffles her feet outside our apartment door when she waits for my brother. She hides it well, beneath her motherly instincts and calming demeanor. But it's there none the same. And it grows brighter with each look, each breath, each longing look to the sky.

She wants so badly to cut loose one day. To be free to do and say whatever she feels. To embrace Matt Ishida whole-hearted without fear of destroying my brother. To ride upon Birdramon's back without consequence. To let the fires that simmer beneath those reddish strands of hair blaze into an inferno of emotion and passion and feeling.

But she can't do those things. Not yet. She holds to much responsibility as the calming spirit within us to say what she would like. As happy as he is for them both, Tai still has trouble talking to either Matt or Sora when the other is around. And the people of Tokyo would die of panic if one more Digimon decides to fly overhead without consulting Airtraffic for clearence.

And so she dims the fire, just enough to be acceptable by society; just enough to make her friends and family happy. A part of me pittys what she goes through, knowing that she has to be something for everyone but herself. So she dims the fire. But it's little use to hide it from us. She holds a fire that can't be quenched. And sooner or later, it will blaze like the phoenix itself.

And nothing will stand in her way.

--

**_Next up: Oblivious (KarixT.K.)  
_**


	105. Oblivious: KarixTK

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Oblivious (KarixT.K)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

It's sad. Some day's he's an angel. Most days, T.K. Takaishi is an oblivious frump.

It's not that he is unintelligent. If it weren't for him Davis might have been sent back to summer courses. He just tends to miss the most obvious answers that stand right in front of him. It's the only reason he isn't an honors student. It's the thing keeping him from being King at prom this year. He's one of the nicest, sweetest, most available guys in our school; and I'm not sure he even knows it.

Case in point, when that hideously adorable cheerleader Aoi chatted him up after class.

"Hey T.K., are we still going to the Baseball game?" She smiled, completely ignoring me by T.K.'s side.

"Sorry," T.K. ran his fingers through blonde hair. "I have practice."

She pouted, and ran her thin little hand across his arm. "Some other time then."

He nodded, not even noticing. "Alright."

She smiled and waved goodbye to the boy, who waved right back. I frowned, crossing my arm and leaning beside his locker. "I can't believe you."

He blinked. "What?"

"You got weaseled into a date with Aoi."

"What? Aoi? No. She just wanted to hang out…"

"She wanted to hang out with you… by yourself. On a date."

"No," T.K. shook his head. "I'm not interested in Aoi. She and I are just friends."

I gave the boy my best pout. "You and I are just friends. You don't take **_me _**to Baseball games."

He blinked. "You want to go?"

I cheered inwardly. "Really?"

He nodded. "Sure."

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me, just like they do in the movies. "Oh T.K. of course! I'd love to! But... What about Aoi?" I batted my eyes to give the impression that I cared.

And then he gave me the cutest grin. "I'll take you _**both**_."

"…"

"What?"

"What kind of girl do you think I am!?"

He blinked, suddenly sensing he'd said something wrong. "What? What did I say?"

"Nothing", I growled, and left him standing, confused, in the hallway.

T.K. is an absolute angel. It's just a shame he's so oblivious.

--

**_Next up: Flustered (KarixKen)  
_**


	106. Flustered: KarixKen

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Flustered (KarixKen)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

It's surprisingly easy to fluster Ken Ichijouji.

One would think he'd be used to us by now. But the sad and simple truth is Ken is just like every boy on the planet. The limit he must reach before his nose starts bleeding is a short one. Case in point when Yolie and I convinced him to come shopping with us (or rather, to pay for our shopping for us). I don't remember how Davis avoided this little endevour but for the first time in a while we had our resident genius all to ourselves. The sad part is, I think he was really trying hard not to pay attention.

"Look at this thing Kari. This is perfecto!"

"There's nothing to it Yolei. It's a string."

"Exactly. A G-String! I am so wearing this to our next beach outing."

"No, it starts riding up, and I'd rather not deal with that while I'm soaked and dripping. I'd rather wear this."

"I don't know Kari. That shows an awful lot of back."

"_That _shows an awful lot of nothing!"

"Yeah, but this is in good taste. That's practically begging some guy to stare."

"They're bikinis. That's the point."

"It's not like it's going to matter much. Most of those guys have seen enough of us anyway."

"I'd rather they didn't see more than they had to."

"Ken, what do you think? Backless? Or G-String?"

His face flushes red, His eyes dart from me to her, then back to me. He opens his mouth to say something. Closes it again. Clears his throat, then remains quiet. Without a word he turns on his heel, leaves the store, and sits on a bench outside. Waiting. His eyes don't blink. His nose is running. He keeps crossing and uncrossing his legs. He's in quite a state.

I sigh. "I think we might have short circuited Ken's brain."

Yolei giggles. "No, he's just a little flustered."

--

**_Next up: Happy (KarixTai)  
_**


	107. Happy: KarixTai

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Happy (KarixTai)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

When my brother is happy, the sun beams for days, the stars shine in the night, and the world just seems to get better.

That's not an estimation on my part. Tai Kamiya has the unique ability to improve his surroundings, just by being happy. Ask anyone, and they'll tell you the same. He's such an emotional human being, and so easy to bond with, that the pleasure of seeing his smile can sometimes solve a days worth of angst. And it comes so naturally to him.

When he was reunited with Agumon for the first time in years, my brother couldn't stop laughing. He was so excited to see his partner that he nearly strangled the poor dinosaur. Then off they went, harassing burger joints, sneaking into movie theatres, and setting up trash cans for target practice in the park. The two got into so much trouble, but Tai didn't care. He was happy.

When Sora and Matt got married, a smile never left his lips. It was a quiet smile, far more reserved than usual, but it was honest and genuine, and it lasted for days. Sora latter told me that the wedding was perfect: not because it went off without a hitch (it didn't, Biyomon accidentally set fire to the curtains and Gabumon had to ice it out. It was hilarious), but because Tai was there. Smiling. And just as happy as they were. His best friends had found a kind of happiness that few people discover, and as best man he shared in the same joy as them. He was happy.

When his son was born, after and arduous labor, his face was stone still. He held the squirming little babe, nearly pound lighter than average, so small and frail, and he could do nothing else but stare down into the childs pale face, and hold him close to his chest. He didn't want to give him back to his mother, as if the child would disappear from his arms and he'd never know the feeling of fatherhood again. My brother was at a loss for words that day. I've never seen him happier.

Life has no been a bed of roses for us. Set backs, tourture, and pain remain as much a part of his life as the good times. But none of that really matters. Because when my brother is happy, the sun beams for days, the stars shine in the night, and the world just seems to get better.

--

**_Next up: Light (Kari)  
_**


	108. Light:Kari

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Light (Kari)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Light. My light.

It's puzzling to consider. Of all the Crests the Digidestined possess, the one I received on Wizardmon's dying breath remains the most elusive. Each crest represents a single trait that best displays the gifts and attributes of those chosen by the Harmonious ones. My brother's courage. Matt's friendship. Mimi's sincerity. Sora's love… Everyone's crest is an attribute that rings true in one way or another. Either you are very courageous (my brother defending his friends) or you need it the most (my brother loosing Sora). Either way, the crest represents what is in your spirit, and they glow with an awesome power when the trait is displayed by the wearer.

And then there is light.

It's frustrating sometimes. While I appreciate all this trinket has done for me in my life, I must say it's discouraging to know that _'light' _is what seems to define me. What does it mean? Light. I'm not so pure that it means that I'm perfect (far from it). And I'd hate to think I'm so down in the dumps that I'd need it the most. So what is it? What about this small pendant links me to the most elusive of elements? I mean, Light isn't something that is easily pinned down and defined.

...

Maybe that's what it all means in the end. Light. My light. Maybe it's just an intangible part of me that cannot be explained, altered, or duplicated. Maybe that's all.

Maybe my light is my light.

--

End Kari...

**_Next up: Drive (JoexDavis)  
_**


	109. Drive: JoexDavis

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Drive (JoexDavis)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

This is the last time I ever try to teach Davis how to drive.

I'm not sure how I got suckered into this. As soon as Davis announced to the rest of us his intentions to learn to drive a car, and his need for a driving coach, nearly everyone found convenient excuses to be as far away from the boy as possible. Eventually it fell to me to teach the boy what I knew of driving, though even still I'd prefer a bicycle. Even his so called mentors seem to have abandoned him on this quest, although they are quick to shout their support from inside their apartments. Sitting in my parents van in a relatively empty parking lot, I think I know the reason why.

He looks far too cocky beside me.

"Please fasten your seatbelt Davis."

"I've got this dude!"

"Davis, you have to fasten your seatbelt."

"Come on Joe, seatbelts are for sissy's!"

"Davis you can't drive my parent's van without your seatbelt on!"

"…sheesh. No need to yell."

He grumbles, but complies. The simple act may have staved off my imminent death by another week.

"Alright. Check both mirrors."

"Check"

"Adjust the seat now."

"It's fine dude, can we go?"

"Make sure that both hands are on the wheel and both eyes on the road-"

"Joe, trust me. I've got this.

My stomach was filled with a horrible sense of dread, but I sighed and, with misgivings, allowed Davis to have the key. With a sense of primal triumph Davis turned the ignition and the van rumbled to life. He pulled out of the parking lot and rolled slowly, carefully about the place. It was… actually a nice little ride.

Davis smiled. "See, I told you I could drive-"

"BOTHHANDSONTHEWHEELBOTHEYESONTHEROAD!!!"

**_CRASH!!!_**

"…"

"…Sorry."

All said and done, we have a new dent in the family van, Davis will repeat his initial Drivers test (again), and ultimately… and I cannot stress this enough; this is the last time I ever try to teach Davis how to drive.

--

**_Next up: Kid (JoexCody)  
_**


	110. Kid: JoexCody

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Kid (JoexCody)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

He's just a kid.

That was all I could think of when I first meet Cody Hida. He's so young; younger even than T.K. and Kari were when we were first drafted into the Digiworld. He practices Kendo with the elementary school. He watches cartoons on Saturdays. He has no idea what he wants to be when he grows up. This kid is a mere boy. It isn't fair that he has been dragged into this.

And there is my mistake. Thinking 'fair' plays any part at all in our struggle. While Cody is young, he has already shown himself to be a quick study in the art of peacekeeping, which is what his group sorely needs.

He's not just a kid.

He's as much a warrior in this fight as I am. More now than ever. He's been to the front lines. He's seen what it's like to stare a raging monster in the jaws. And he's come back the same as he was when he left. Cody Hida is no mere child.

He's a digidestined.

--

**_Next up: Move (JoexMimi)  
_**


	111. Move: JoexMimi

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Move (JoexMimi)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I can't move.

I'm paralyzed from the neck down. Stone stiff. Ice cold. I'm sweating bullets through my tux and I know it. I've seen the inside cavities of creatures that had once been alive, cut open cadavers with cold precision, I've even had the misfortune of killing a life or two in defense of my world. But for the life of me I can't get the will together to move my legs in even the simplest of rocks.

"Joe."

"Yeah?"

She smiles at me, an eyebrow raise in sly amusement at my befuddled predicament. Her brown eyes have me mesmerized. "You know, we're going to have to move sometime Joe."

"I know."

She laughs but doesn't say more. She leans her head into my shoulder and hums along to the tune playing around us, while fifty or more students our age twirl and dance and have a good time. And while I know it would be fun to join them, I guess a part of me is content to stand her with my arms wrapped around her waist. I mean, let's face it.

Simply holding Mimi Tachikawa makes me lose all will to move.

--

**_Next up: Camera (JoexKari)  
_**


	112. Camera: JoexKari

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Camera (JoexKari)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

For Kari Kamiya's tenth birthday, I bought her a camera.

It wasn't one of those fancy digital ones that cost several thousand yen or more. It was a nice, economy sized digital camera with white casing and not much else going for it. To be honest it was sort of a last minute thing – I had no idea what she'd want. I'm terrible at gift giving.

So when it came time for her to open presents, I felt perfectly invisible. Kari is such a lovely person, and there were so many gifts from so many people, that I was sure my last minute purchase would be poorly revived.

So when she opened the box, I didn't expect her face to glow as much as it did.

"Really! A digital camera? Joe, you shouldn't have."

I blinked in surprise. "Eh? Well, I'm glad you liked it."

"A Camera?" Tai laughed. "What the heck are you gonna do with a camera squirt? You have no artistic talent."

Kari tossed the wrapping at Tai in mock anger, before turning back to me with a big smile on her face. "Thank you Joe, this is nice. I love it."

"You mean it?"

She nodded, and suddenly I felt a whole lot better. For the rest of the party, and for most of the day, show wore the little camera around her neck beaming proudly at friends and relations and politely accepting their gifts. But, and this may just be selfish indulgence, I never saw her glow quite the way she did for me.

I'm not sure why she's kept it all these years, the gifts Davis would get her far outweighed it in long term value. But it's still there, moving from about her neck to he pocket to her purse, but never off her person. Whenever I see her now she never fails to show me what pictures she's taken on it, what worlds she's seen.

And If a little rinky-dink camera I brought her can bring her so much happiness, then I guess it wasn't such a poorly received gift after all.

--

**_Next up: Right (JoexSora)  
_**


	113. Right: JoexSora

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Right (JoexSora)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Sora has a nasty right. And by right, I mean right hook.

She's not naturally a violent person. In all the years I've known her she has actually been the most reserved, patient women I have ever had the pleasure of calling a friend. But even she has limits on her understanding.

I've only ever seen her unleash her fist of fury once. Mimi's birthday party. We all took her to a high quality club/karaoke (something Tai wasn't so excited about). She sang, and had cake, and everybody had a good time. As time wore on, members of our party began making their way out of the club. Soon, only Mimi, Sora, Matt, and myself were left to pick up the pieces of a wonderful evening. And of course, the regular patrons.

One of whom took a quick liking to Mimi.

He grabbed her hand before we knew what was going on and spun her towards him. He had clearly been there to long. "Hey birthday girl, how 'bout a kiss."

Mimi, desperately trying to stay polite through waves of revulsion, simply shook her head and tried to pull her hand free. "Eh, no thank you."

The man however, was persistant. "Come on now. Don't play hard to get."

He leaned in, and Mimi leaned back for air. "Eww. Gross."

"How about it?"

I felt now was probably a good time to interject. "Alright buddy, you've had a little to much…"

I was then shoved away and into the wall. It's easy to forget how strong people can get when they're drunk. To say the situation turned serious quickly was an understatement. Sora stood from her chair, Matt rushed to my side, and Mimi started to scream.

"Let go of my hand!"

"Aw, have a heart sweet thing."

Sora was up in a flash, her fists clenched uncharacteristically. "I believe she told you to leave her alone."

Matt fidgeted beside me. While all this was very new to me, he'd apparently seen this side of Sora before. "Sora, please don't do anything hasty."

"Thank you for the concern Matt. But he's the one who shouldn't do anything hasty."

The drunk grumbled and turned his attention to Sora. "Oh really? Why don't you just butt out of our business."

"Let go of my hand you slob!"

"I'm not going to tell you again," Sora said with all the calm of a viper. "Leave her alone, or else."

"What are you gonna do toots? Punch me?"

So she did. Hard. The sap was twitching on the ground in seconds. We all were kicked out of the club, and Sora was banned from ever stepping foot inside again. Mimi still contends that it was the greatest birthday present Sora had ever given. To say that the poor sucker deserved it might be stretching things a bit though. He lost a great deal of teeth from the blow, and had to eat from a straw for about a month afterwards.

The moral of the story? Never, ever piss off Sora Takenouchi.

She has a really nasty right.

--

**_Next up: Aftermath (JoexKen)  
_**


	114. Aftermath: JoexKen

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Aftermath (JoexKen)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Today we tell the world what we know. I hope we're ready for the aftermath.

I watch as the coffee pot finishes the last drop of the warm liquid caffeine I'm going to need to make it through the day. This campsite… Our little hideaway from the press in this difficult time. I'm not sure how it is Mr. Ishida managed to get us all here, but we get by. As far as I can tell, I'm the only one up. This… incident isn't going to stay quiet. This has been the third major Digimon related disaster in human history. The higher-ups of world governments everywhere are not going to forget this. While we've managed to keep much of the devastation to a minimum. There were some victims, some injuries.

And one death.

"You're still up?"

I look to Ken Ichijouji with tired eyes. "Can't sleep", I answered. My voice was shot from the screaming from earlier today… I guess yesterday now. Ken nods, joining me at the little table in the apartment we've all holed up in for the night. "Me either. I'm not sure I should be ecstatic or just nervous about all this."

"Try both. It helps," I joke. He doesn't laugh, but he gets it, and that's fine. "Coffee?" I offer, raising the steaming coffee pot and pouring another cup before he has a chance to respond.

"I prefer tea", he said quietly. But he accepted the cup anyway. I take the time to look him over. He looks good, considering all he's been through in the last twenty-four hours… especially with what he's been through. He blows lightly into his cup and gives a sigh. "Yesterday, we destroyed MaloMyotismon and saved the world, one more time. Today, the world learns what we know."

"All that we know," I raise a hand to my forehead and let it all seep in. "Sometimes I wish I could say all of this was just a dream."

"I don't."

I blink, genuinely surprised. "Really?"

He nods. "If it were all dream, I'd wake up. And then I wouldn't have known you. Or Davis, or Yolei. Or anyone. Whatever happens between now and then, I'm glad to have had a chance to be friends with you."

"…Same here," I say. He smiles, thankful that I share his sentiments I suppose. Or at the least thankful to have a friend. I raise my cup of coffee to him. "To tomorrow," I say gingerly, so as not to wake the others.

"To today," he says as he lifts his cup of coffee to mine.

"Yes," I say. "Today."

Today we tell the world what we know. I just hope the world is ready for the aftermath.

--

**_Next up: Jerk (JoexTai)  
_**


	115. Jerk: JoexTai

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Jerk (JoexTai)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

It's official. Tai Kamiya is a jerk.

When he leaps headfirst into missions with little regard for homework or schooling, you can sort of forgive him. When he drags you into it because your partner is water based and he wants to hit the enemy from land and sea and only tells you the assignment ten minutes before forcibly dragging you to the nearest digiport to meet with your partners, you tend to be a little less than forgiving.

But it's Tai. What can you do?

So you proceed with the mission, worrying constantly about the cadaver assignment you still have to work on as soon as you get back and the test you still haven't studied for. And then you forget all of that because the big haired wonder has led you and your partners directly into a trap in the middle of the net ocean.

But it's Tai. What can you do?

And then he starts taunting the bad guys, knowing it's just going to get them riled up even more. Knowing full well that the four of you are outnumbered and that had he been thinking straight he would have waited until Davis or Ken got out of class and assigned them this annoying and frankly unnecessary excursion into virus owned sea-space.

But it's Tai. What can you do?

And when, after all is said and done, the badguys are defeated, we all come out with little to no damage, and he still has that arrogant smirk on his face, there isn't anything else you can do but smile with him. Because you know that he did everything he could to bring out the very best in everyone, hero and villain alike. And in a crazy sort of way, you still admire him for that spirit, (even if you are far to old to be doing this anymore.)

Tai Kamiya is a jerk. And I wouldn't have him any other way.

--

**_Next up: See (JoexYolei)  
_**


	116. See: JoexYolei

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_See (JoexYolei)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

"Joe?"

"…"

"Joooe?"

"…"

"Are you purposely ignoring me?"

Busted. I sigh and look up from my books at a well dressed but clearly annoyed young girl. "Neh… Yolei, I'm listening."

Yolei huffs and turns back to fiddling with her glasses in the staff room mirror, and for a few seconds I have a respite from her barrage of questions. Yolei Inoue certainly seems ready for her date with Ken tonight, which would be all well and good, if it wasn't an hour early and cutting into my study time. It doesn't help that my study partner, Mantarou Inoue has apparently abandoned me on a snack run, no doubt to avoid poor Yolei altogether. Serves me right for agreeing on the Inoue family store to be our study site.

Yolei pouts. "You haven't been listening to a thing I've said."

"You said so much I couldn't keep up with all of it."

She extends her tongue playfully and moves back to the subject she must have been prattling on about for a few minutes. "How do I look."

"Good," I weather, and turn back to my books.

"Just good?"

"Great."

She raises an eyebrow. "Great?"

"…What do you want me to say?"

"Perfecto… I don't know Joe. I must really be bothering you, huh."

I sigh. Until Mantarou drags his lazy self back through the doors I'm liable to hear the rest of this anyway. I close my book and pay closer attention. "You look beautiful Yolei. Ken's going to be blown right out of his socks."

"Even with the glasses?"

I frown, unsure where this is going. "Sure."

She bites her lip, a little nervous. "You don't think I'd look better without them?"

"What's wrong with glasses?"

"They make you look like a nerd."

I blink. "I wear glasses."

"That's different." She responds.

"Hows that?"

"You're not on a date."

I groan, bringing my hand to the bridge of my brow. "…Can you see without your glasses?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Mostly."

I sigh. "Why do you care so much about your glasses anyway?"

"Because I don't want him to think I'm a nerd."

I raise an eyebrow. "This is Ken we're talking about right? Donkey madness Ken? Chess Ken?"

"Even so… I want him to like me."

"He likes you," I say, which is true enough.

She blushes. "I want him to _like _me."

I rise from Mantarou's bed and stand beside her in the mirror. "You look fine with or without. But if he doesn't like you the way you look when you wear them, then you shouldn't be dating him. Besides, I'd expect you want to actually see the boy on your first date."

My mini speech seems to have brightened her day, for she smiles briskly. "Thanks Joe."

"It's what I'm here for. Good ol' reliable me."

She gives me a quick hug and bounds out the door, encountering her lazy brother (who probably isn't going to pass his entrance exams) and giving him a stern talking to. I never found out how well Ken and Yolei's initial date went. But judging on their numerous follow ups and how close they seem now, I think it's safe to say they're well on their way to love.

I don't have to take off my glasses to see that.

--

**_Next up: Good (JoexT.K.)  
_**


	117. Good: JoexTK

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Good (JoexT.K.)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I don't know a lot about basketball. But I know T.K. Takaishi is good.

It's why he's so important to this game. He's clearly one of his teams better players, constantly raking in points by the double digits. See it's nearly finals time for the Odaiba Tigers, and T.K. can get us there. By us I guess I mean them… some days I'm not even sure we have a mascot at Tokyo U. But this is my alma mater, and it's a big game for T.K.

And what a game it is. It's very physical. The Shinbashi Raiders are roughnecks who want to go to the finals just as bad as we do. And they're pulling out all the stops to get there, pulling every foul in the book out of a hat it seems. Really it's the only reason we're ahead, we've had to go to the line so often it's hysterical.

One in particular seems to have honed in on T.K. They've had staredowns all night, and now it came down to this. T.K. went for… a shot of some sort, I think Matt called it a fadeaway. Either way, on execution, his rival grabs his arms. They come down together in a tangled mess of tension and rage. T.K. falls hard on his back.

The other boy's leg bends beneath his body with a sickening twist.

A hush falls on us all then. I'm not a doctor (yet), but I've seen leg injuries like this before. At best he's got a sprained ankle and he'll be out for the game. At worst, and far more likely, its like an ACL tear, and this poor kids season is over. Most of the other Tigers slink quietly to the bench and await the boys being carted off.

Not T.K.

No, instead he walks calmly, though a little hesitant, towards the boy and extends his hand. The boy looks at it for a moment, as if T.K.'s arm were made of vipers. But T.K.'s offer is genuine and the boy soon takes it. With some help from the trainer, T.K. hoists the young man to his good leg, wraps the boys arm behind his neck, and slowly helps his opponent towards the trainer and team.

It is a simple gesture of sportsmanship, but for two schools that hate each other as much as these do, the gesture means so much more. The entire gymnasium stands and applauds as T.K. assists the young man back to his suspicious, but grateful team. T.K. bows to them, says something to the young man that makes him laugh, bows again, and returns to his side of the court. The game is paused for thirty seconds while both sides recuperate.

It occurs to me that this one incident, miniscule though it may be, probably reveals more about T.K.'s character than nearly anyone. T.K.'s not just good on the court. He's a good person.

And that's the only kind of player there ever should be.

--

**_Next up: Curious (JoexIzzy)  
_**


	118. Curious: JoexIzzy

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Curious (JoexIzzy)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

"So are you going the party with us?"

Izzy Izzumi didn't even look up from his computer. "Why should I?"

I frowned, annoyed that Izzy didn't seem to want to respond despite the fact we were sitting together in the Internet café and that I paid for his coffee. "Because it will be nice to have a good solid get together that doesn't remind us of some ones death. Because you haven't taken a break since the UN tried to ban us from the Digitalworld. Because nobody sees you without your eyes glued to the computer screen. And because, everyone is going to be there."

"Mimi won't."

"Mimi's in America." I raised an eyebrow. "Would you have gone if she were?"

Izzy blushes but doesn't budge. "It doesn't matter. I have a lot of work to do. I'm supposed to have this program workable by tonight if we want to keep the authorities off our backs."

I sighed. "You don't have to forget your friends to do that though."

"Maybe." he finally looked away from his screen to give a skeptical gaze. "Why are you going? You're not much of a partier yourself Joe."

"I don't know," I answer. "I guess I'm a little curious."

"Hmm."

We leave it at that.

That night, the collective Digidestined meet at Matt's place for drinks, food, music and fun. Davis is dancing (badly) with Kari, while Cody handles the sound system. Sora has her arm wrapped around Matt's again, causing the blonde to blush and Tai to tease them both mercilessly. It's into this scene of general revelry that Izzy Izumi slinks in.

Kari is the first to see him "Izzy!"

"You're late," Sora teases.

He waves with an embarrassed smile as we gather around, elated to see him.

"We didn't think you were coming."

"Well I'm here now." He bows, slightly.

I shift the glasses against the bridge of my nose. "Well, we got your face out of the computer for once."

At which point, Izzy sheepishly pulled a small Pi-Phone out of his pocket. I shook my head, laughing.

"You just couldn't let go, could you?"

Izzy shrugged, in good humor. "I couldn't help it. I feel naked without technology."

We got back to the party, and honestly it was a lot of fun. I did make a point to sneak over to where Izzy was to ask him the question that had been on my mind since he appeared. "So what changed your mind?"

Izzy shrugged. "I was curious."

We left it at that.

--

**_Next up: Haircut (JoexMatt)  
_**


	119. Haircut: JoexMatt

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Haircut (JoexMatt)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I didn't set out to let my hair get this long. Truth be known, it was because of Matt.

Well, not really, but he's the reason I kept it there. I got so behind in my summer studies that I nearly lost my mind that summer. I didn't do anything but eat, sleep, and study in those days. Mom was real worried. Dad was proud. My brother couldn't have cared less.

At either rate, I passed all of my summer courses. Because of this I was advancing to a higher grade. My brother ruffled my hair. My mother gave me a hug. My father gave me some money and told me to get a hair cut.

The day I went, it just so happened that Matt was there as well.

I knew Matt Ishida went to the hair salon. Every one knew it. He kept it far too neat, with just enough gel not to be disgusting for him to have done it himself. He had his earphones deep in his ears, and he had obviously been jamming to some music. It took me a while to gather his attention, but when I waved him over and he took the two headphones out of his hears. We exchanged handshakes.

"What are you here for?" I asked him.

"I'm getting my ends touched up. You?"

I sighed. "My dad wants me to get a haircut."

Matt frowned, blue eyes gazing at the mess of hair that I just knew was giving Tai a run for his money. "Your hair is nice."

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically. He had obviously been joking.

Matt's tone didn't change though. "No I mean it. It looks good on you."

I blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm actually kind of envious. You've got a good grade of hair."

The thought of Matt being envious of me was surprising, in a good way. "Yeah?"

"I guess I never noticed it. You always get those short cropped haircuts. This is a nice look for you."

"Gee… Thanks Matt"

"Next up."

As I rose from my seat to take my place with the stylist, I made the decision to just get my hair trimmed instead; for the purpose of saving my father money, I put it. I took one last glance at Matt. He already had his earphones back into his ears and disappeared into his music again. But now he was tugging on his own hair, as if trying to see what it would be like if it were longer.

Needless to say, I haven't cut my hair since.

--

**_Next up: Cure (Joe)  
_**


	120. Cure: Joe

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Cure (Joe)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I don't think it's any secret that I worry a lot. But the truth is, I used to be a lot worse.

I used to hide in my room when we had company over for dinner. I used to wait on the park bench until recess was over so I didn't get a scratch of catch an infection or come into contact with life. I was a fragile kid long ago.

And then I was dragged from an allergy inducing campsite into a world filled with demons, vampires, monkeys with a rock and roll fetish, psychopaths, and seven other children I had no other choice but to get along with. And I met the Digimon. I met Gomamon, who did everything in his power to get on my last nerves and annoy me and change me into something I didn't know I could be. And over the many months fighting a the war I'd been dragged into I did change. I didn't worry so much about illness or pain or even death. I was cured of my worries. I became a Digidestined.

And now here I am, years latter realigning a former enemies wire-frame and patching him back up to perfect running health. While Ogremon coughs and spits and continues to employ shady hygiene, I don't give it too much thought. I'm more worried that Ogremon is going to get himself in trouble again than whether he's going to give me a digi-cold. I'm not invincible, but I'm not so fragile either. It's a lesson I learned the hard way, yes. But it's a lesson I've learned. Digimon tend to think we were the cure to the evils that afflicted them. They have it wrong.

If anything we should be thanking them.

--

**_Next up: Let (T.K. xKari)  
_**


	121. Let: TKxKari

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Let (TKxKari)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Kari Kamiya lets me do all sorts of things she doesn't let others do.

She lets me bore her with story ideas for books I want to write, listening to every word with interest, and giving me her best advice in the softest voice. She lets me slink my arm around her shoulder when we're out together, smiling quietly and humming to herself as we walk in affection. She lets me off easy when I yell at her out of frustration for the hard headed loner act she gets from her brother. She lets me hold her close when I cry, terrified of the future our lives still hold as saviors to a world that isn't our own.

And she lets me down easy when it comes time for prom.

She's promised this dance to Davis, my spike haired friend beaming from ear to ear behind her. She fidgets when she tells me, an uncomfortable blush across her silk smooth cheeks. It's clear she made this decision long ago, and has waited until now to tell me. Not that I mind. I waited too long to ask I suppose, and while I wish I could say I have this angel all to myself, the truth of the matter is obvious.

She can't let me have all the fun.

--

**_Next up: Rhythm (TKxYolei)  
_**


	122. Rythm: TKxYolei

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Rythm (TKxYolei)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

We're sweating.

Beads of it fall through my damp hair and down my beat red face. Yolei Inoue is laughing at me; demanding that I keep rhythm. It's harder than it looks. My thighs hurt, my legs are tired and my shoulders are killing me. But Yolei is still going strong. She's insatiable, lilac colored strands of hair wrapped in a ponytail behind her, her body twisting and moving smoothly across the floor. I knew Yolei had picked up a thing or two, but I didn't know she was this good.

We finally get a break, and I find myself staring at the ceiling. Yolei giggles and questions my stamina – I don't have enough oxygen in my lungs to answer. Smirking in victory, Yolei bounces over to her bag, where her boyfriend Ken hands her a bottle of water and commends her on her wonderful moves. I ache in places I didn't know I had, but I feel exhilarated. My mind wanders back to all I've learned today, and a smile begins to widen across my cheeks when I think of showing Kari.

All things considered, I'm really glad Yolei's teaching me to _Salsa_.

--

**_Next up: Scary (TKxTai)  
_**


	123. Scary: TKxTai

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Scary (TKxTai)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Sometimes, Tai Kamiya can be downright scary.

He isn't usually a frightful person. On the contrary, he's actually pretty laid back when it comes down to it. He never combs his hair, his school uniform is usually wrinkled and haphazardly hanging from his body like dry lettuce. He doesn't care that much about his appearance; rather, he goes with the flow, letting others around him soak in his generally undying positivity. And he can afford to be laid back because he doesn't have to worry about most things.

Kari Kamiya however, is not 'most things'.

He's standing before us, arms crossed, eyes glowering, and I suddenly remember how much taller he is than me. "Have her home before ten, alright T.K."

Kari stands beside me. Hand on her hip, defiantly gorgeous as ever. "We're only going to the movies Tai."

Her brother doesn't budge. "Ten o'clock." And then he gives me this bone chilling, soulless glare that makes me wish MagnaAngemon was here. "Got it?"

I nod vigorously. I can feel the beads of sweat trickling down my palms already. I turn to Kari. "Hey, let's get out of here huh?"

But Kari… beautiful, stubborn Kari, will not move. "Why? What happens if I'm not home at ten?"

I swear his eyes roll back into his head, and foam is seeping from his mouth. His fingers reach for my throat. With a yelp, I grab my date by the hand and head for the door as fast as I can.

Tai's a nice guy. But sometimes, he's downright scary.

--

**_Next up: Name (TKxKen)  
_**


	124. Name: TKxKen

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Name (TKxKen)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

For a long time, Ken Ichijouji had this habit of calling me by my whole name.

Not that it's a bad thing. I don't really mind when people call me by my whole name. T.K. just has a less formal ring to it. Besides, the only time my friends or family call me Takeru is when I've gotten myself into trouble.

We didn't even have our first real conversation until our little Christmas party (that ended in disaster, but that's neither here nor there). Ken spent most of his time hovering around Davis, who has always been the biggest reason we're so friendly with him now. I hadn't even noticed Ken coming my way until Patamon decided to sneak off after DemiVeemon on a cookie run.

"Takeru?"

I blinked. "Hmn?"

"Here you go. Merry Christmas"

He handed me a box that felt light and very expensive. I was honored. "Thank you Ken."

The boy bowed and then went to leave, Minnomon asleep in the nook of his arm.

"Hey Ken."

He paused. His face read of uncertainty when he turned back to me. "Yes?"

"You know," I weathered, "you can just call me T.K. if you want".

"T.K.?"

I nodded. "And you can relax. I'm not going to jump you or anything. We're all friends here."

He nodded, still tense. "I'm sorry. I'm not really used to this."

"What?"

He sighed and leaned against a wall. "Having friends."

I blinked, and remembered suddenly that Ken's childhood wasn't quite the adventure that ours was. Ken had gone through war, and even today, he still carries the scars to prove it. I reached my hand out to pat his shoulder, and both of us realized this is the first time we've made physical contact without the intent to hurt the other. "Don't worry," I smile. "We're a fun group to hang around."

And for the briefest of moments, Ken Ichijoujis face lit up. "Thanks Taker…" he paused, and gave me a slight grin, the closest thing to a real smile I'd seen off the boy. "T.K."

"T.K." I nodded.

The rest of my memories of Christmas involve my brothers concert, getting caught under the mistletoe with Davis when we both tried entering a door with Kari (oh she had a great laugh at that) a random Digimon attack in the center of town, and Sora finally convincing my brother to take her on a date.

But I remember most fondly the day Ken called me by my name.

--

**_Next up: Shoulder (TKxSora)  
_**


	125. Shoulder: TKxSora

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Shoulder (TKxSora)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

When I was little, Sora used to let me cry into her shoulder.

She didn't know me too well when it first happened, but Sora is such a caring individual that she didn't seem to mind keeping a terrified eight year old company in the middle of a foreign world. And then Patamon would float over and ask if I was alright in a teary manner and she'd hold him too. It never took much to send me her way either. It's funny when I think about it now; how easily the smallest arguments between the others could reduce me to fits.

And there she'd be. Sora Takenouchi, bearer of the crest of love and our compassionate mother in the world beyond our own. The big sister I never knew I wanted. And she'd hold me close and whisper in my ear and sing a little song and soon the tears were all gone and we could move forward again. That's always been Sora's thing really. She's a shoulder to lean on in hard times.

I don't cry into her shoulder all that much anymore (a trait I'm sure everyone is thankful for). I can handle my problems a lot better now. But if I know that if I ever need it, Sora will be there for me.

And more than anything, I hope she knows I'd do the same for her.

--

**_Next up: Fight (TKxDavis)  
_**


	126. Fight: TKxDavis

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Fight (TKxDavis)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I fight with Davis Motomiya. A lot.

Maybe it's because we're so different. He's loud, and energetic, while I'm quiet and laid back. Maybe it's his fixation with my best friend, he tends to get jealous when Kari and I have any alone time. He never backs down, confronting me on the tiniest of errors in my thinking, forcing a showdown when he perceives himself to be in the right. I give back just as much, forcing him to think before he speaks, pointing out the flaws in his 'fool proof' plans. Our fights are rough, honest, and seem to last forever.

This is why I can truly call him my friend.

Because anyone who cares enough to throw a punch at me when I'm being an idiot, or take one when the roles are reversed, and still be willing to go to hang out afterwards, is worth having around. Is worth fighting for. Davis doesn't just fight with anyone, only those whose opinions matter to him the most. Because he wants us to see what he sees, and believe in what he believes, and if we can't, then he wants to know why. And if he has to raise the heat to understand then he will. And because I know he does it all in love, I will do the same for him. Because I'm on his side when all is said and done. And he is on mine.

So, I fight _with_ Davis Motomiya. And I always will.

--

**_Next up: Eyes (TKxMimi)  
_**


	127. Eyes: TKxMimi

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Eyes (TKxMimi)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Mimi Tachikawa may have the most expressive eyes I think I've ever seen.

They're big, beautiful eyes, the shade of dark hazelnuts in the spring. They simmer like the summer when she's angry, scorching everything in her sight. They literally sparkle when she's happy, like the stars in the winter sky. She can affect the whole room with the simplest of glances to those in them.

And she knows how to use them too. Once she caught up with me in the mall for what I thought was casual conversation. Turns out however, that she was a few yen short of a new pink designer purse for sale. I try to remind her to be more frugal with her money...

She looked at me with those big brown eyes. "Please?"

…

What was I supposed to do?

She grinned, her eyes flashed the warmest tone, and she was off to the register. As I watched her skip into the nearest designer store, I realize suddenly that I was supposed to pay bus fare with that money. In a way though, I'm satisfied. You make it a point to keep Mimi Tachikawa happy for as long as possible, just so those eyes… those big beautiful eyes, can keep shining so brightly.

--

**_Next up: Fishing (TKxCody)  
_**


	128. Fishing: TKxCody

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Fishing (TKxCody)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Cody Hida has never been fishing.

Yeah, I know. I thought it was weird too. If it hadn't been for me he may never have gotten the experience either. He'd never been fishing on the pier before, having spent his entire youth never having tossed a line out into the bay. He's had other things on his mind, sure. His Grandfathers health has been failing him recently. He hasn't given himself a lot of time to relax, moving with precision from one task to the next with the same sense of urgency. So to get him to chill for a while and focus on other things, I asked him a few questions about what his grandfather did for fun. And that's how I found out he'd never been fishing. When he was training, his Grandfather was out fishing somewhere. He'd never gone with his grandfather, so I figured I'd give him the experience myself.

Whether he wants to or not.

"Really TK, we don't have to do this."

I wave him off. "Nonsense. You're going to have fun. Trust me."

He doesn't look quite convinced, but doesn't say more than that for a while. We set up at the top of the peir and cast out lines out to the sea. Below us, our partners are playing tag with one another. The sea breeze is cool and salty on my face. The sun is shining. It's a beautiful day.

Cody however, is still glowering.

He is silent for a long time, and then after adjusting his rod, he turns to me. "Did it usually take you this long for you to learn?"

I blink, thinking, then blush when I realize the answer. "Er… No… It was easier then. Gomamon used to scare them over this way…"

Cody sighs and sits against the pier. "Why are we doing this? Really?"

I shrug and cast again. There don't seem to be many takers this morning. "You know the old proverb. You give a man a fish, you feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish, you feed him for a lifetime..."

Cody frowns, and I fear I haven't given him a sufficient answer. "Seriously T.K. Why?"

I clear my throat. "When I was your age, I didn't know how to fish either. It wasn't ever a problem until we came to the Digiworld. We'd need every pole we could get back then. And so I learned quick how to cast a line. And you know what happened? Every time I caught a fish, for a few moments, even if it was brief, all the worries and the weight of two worlds on my shoulders felt a little bit brighter." I scratch my head with my free arm. "I'm not saying fishing is a key to happiness or anything. I just think… It's nice to get away, you know? From the things that are getting you down."

Cody looks away from me, his voice soft and sad. "It isn't so simple as that."

"No it isn't. But it's a start right?"

He looks at me again, for the first time in a while unsure of himself. "…Why are you doing this for me?" And this time… This time he really means it.

I smile. "I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didin't get your mind away every now and then, right?"

He looks at me for a second, as if weighing what I'd said in his brain. He doesn't have too much time to think about it though, as the nibble on his line becomes a yank and a tug. He yelps, his fingers tightening around the rod, I put mine down and begin to help, my hands around his, our arms working together to achieve our goal. Up it comes, in all its primal glory. Cody Hida's first fish.

Now it's only about four inches long, and a sickly looking thing at that. But Cody is smiling, holding the fish in his hands.

I'm sure his Grandpa is proud to have Cody as a Grandson. I know I'm proud to have him as a friend.

--

**_Next up: Know (TKxIzzy)  
_**


	129. Know: TKxIzzy

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Know (TKxIzzy)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

There's a lot that Izzy Izumi knows.

I mean Izzy is a smart guy. Anyone who can figure out the inner workings of an extra-dimensional portal between worlds before he graduates high school has to be near genius or something. And it's so easy for him to slip into a long winded explanation of how this system works in relation to that system, or how certain artifacts in the Digiworld link up to everyday objects in the real one.

Yet for all his genius, Izzy doesn't get big headed. In all the time I've known him he's never made me feel like anything less than an equal. He doesn't let his many successes turn him into something he's not. And while we may not understand what he's saying sometimes, we know that his dedication and passion for us is genuine. And he… well. He knows something just as important.

He knows he has friends.

--

**_Next up: Safety (TKxJoe)  
_**


	130. Safety: TKxJoe

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Safety (TKxJoe)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Joe tends to worry about our safety.

He worries about a lot of things really. That's just his personality. He's always thinking two or three steps ahead to what could possibly go wrong. And though he's not nearly as negative as he used to be, he's still the voice of reason he's always been. If you have a plan, Joe Kido is sure to be able to look through and find the crack in the logic - small as it might seem - and dig at enough to the point that the crack is a gaping flaw.

Even so, Joe has a real sense responsibility to us. I don't know whether it's his being older or not, but it's there nonetheless. And it's a strong feeling. Strong enough for a boy who's never had swimming lessons to dive after an eight year old who can at least dog paddle. It's why he's willing to steal the bicycle out from under a girl he's never met in order to ensure Davis and Ken stop Armageddemon. It's why the crest of reliability chose him in the first place.

So he worries about our safety, just as we worry about his.

--

**_Next up: Cigarettes (TKxMatt)  
_**


	131. Cigarette: TKxMatt

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Cigarette (TKxMatt)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I was so happy the day my father lost his cigarettes.

I must have been six or seven, on one of my first weekend visits with my father and Matt. On this day, my father grumbled about his apartment looking for his lost cigarettes in a foul mood. Both Matt and I watched him from the kitchen table, eyeing the elder Ishida through mouthfuls of cereal. Defeated, and already late for work, my father gave us a grunt of acknowledgement and disappeared out the door, to angry to even close it for his young boys. Matt rose from his chair and closed it himself, and I took our bowls and stood on my tiptoes to put them back into the sink. Before, I could grab my book bag, my brother caught me by the arms. I looked up to him in surprise.

Matt held out his hand to me.

"Give them to me."

I feigned ignorance for a little while longer, but my brother's cold eyes slice right through me. From my back pocket I pull the full pack of American Marlboro's, my father's favorite brand. Matt takes the cigarettes in his hand. "You can't force people to change by taking things away," he tells me as he puts the cigarettes back in my father's desk, beneath paperwork so that it appears that my father simply missed it.

We didn't talk about it after that.

Twenty-Seven years later, and our big silver anniversary of being Digidestined. I stand chatting with my brothers wife Sora Takenouchi-Ishida, watching as our children play tag with the children of our friends and family. From the corner of my eye however I watch as my brother grumbles about his truck, searching for something. Sora takes that moment to seperate her son from Tai's - they've picked up the fighting habit of their fathers it seems. The next thing I knew my brother had caught me by the arms. I looked to him in confusion.

Matt holds out his hand to me.

"Give them to me."

I frowned. "What?"

"You're the only one who knew where I kept them," he says patiently. "Give them to me."

I feign ignorance for a little while longer, but my brother's cold eyes still slice right through me. I reach into my back pocket and place the little pack into his pale hands. He looks at what I've handed him with confused eyes before looking back to me.

"What is this?"

"It's a nicotine packet."

Matt frowns. "Sora put you up to this?"

I shrug. She did. But I was glad to do it. My brother looks at me for a moment, unsure if he should be angry or proud, before he settles on annoyed understanding. He pats my head like he used to when we were little kids and goes off to be by himself for a while. When I next see him, he's chewing a piece of winterberry flavored nicotine gum in his mouth and smiling.

Maybe I can't force people to change by taking things away. But I can give something back.

--

**_Next up: Halo (TK)  
_**


	132. Halo: TK

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Halo (TK)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

A lot of people tend to see me with a halo over my head.

They think I'm innocent. Like an 'Angel of Hope', or something. Like the sins of the world wash clean off my shirt and into a gutter somewhere. I'm not. I've got blood on my hands. And just because it's pixilated blood from a world made of computers doesn't change my feelings for those actions. While Matt and the others managed to shield me away from the fighting when possible, I've still had my fair share of war. I'm not innocent. I'm not an angel. I don't wear a halo.

But the truth is… I wish I did.

I wish I could be the one Digidestined who can be a friend to all. I wish I could be a beacon of light to those we serve. I wish I could live up to the moniker of the 'Angel of Hope'. But I can't. And there's no use in me complaining about it. All I can do is lead a good life, be a good partner to Patamon, and be a good friend to the Digidestined. I don't have time to play the angel.

Being human is hard enough.

--

**_Next up: Humorous (TaixCody)  
_**


	133. Humorous: TaixCody

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Humorous (TaixCody)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

He sits there. Trying his darnedest to look innocent. Like he just happened to be grinning at me when everything went down. I don't know how he pulled this off. But I know he did it. Deep down inside I can sense the malicious glee that's bubbling beneath him. I should feel proud I guess. He learned from the best. But still, I don't like it.

The worst thing isn't the shock of being caught off guard. It's that he managed to pull this off in the middle of our little get together. Agumon holds claws over his nose and shakes his head. Sora does her best not to laugh, but it's no use. Yolei's already beaten her to the punch, her hands covering her mouth to hide the rather audible chuckle. The others are all in various stages of laughter, some hiding it better than others. Some not even trying.

Cody Hida just smiles.

I pull the whoopee cushion out from under me and glare at him as I sit back in my seat. "You have a horrible sense of humor."

**_---_**

**_Next up: Different (TaixYolei)  
_**


	134. Different: TaixYolei

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Different (TaixYolei)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Yolei is different from the others.

I notice it in the middle of eating a cheeseburger. She was sitting across from me at our reunion picnic, in between Ken and Davis – cuddling with the former while arguing with the latter. I don't know why the thought struck me as hard as it did, as Yolei isn't exactly someone I usually think about. The more I thought about it though, the truer it was. Yolei was different. She's not as good at programming as Izzy was before we had our big adventure. She's can be as overbearing and worrisome than Sora when it comes to her friends. And she argues with Davis more than Matt and I.

Which is why I'm so glad she's with us now.

This group needs Yolei, because what makes her different is that she does all these things, and still manages to be the most supportive friend they can ask for. I'd always respected Yolei, but that thought alone made me realize just how much more she deserved. See, this group doesn't need an Izzy, or a Sora or a Matt. They're fine just being themselves. Because they have someone who's willing to support them, all of them, in the ways that only Yolei can. And she does it without blinking an eye.

"What are you looking at?"

I blinked. I hadn't realized I was staring. "Hmm? Er sorry Yolei, I was just thinking."

She made a face, trying to read into me, before simply shakeing her head and leaning closer to Ken. "You're so creepy Tai."

I laughed, and went back to my food. Davis shot her a retort for me, and pretty soon things were normal, with Ken doing his best not to get dragged into his best friends playful shuffle. I took a bite of beefy burger and smiled.

Yolei is different from the others. And I'm glad she is.

**_---_**

**_Next up: Question (TaixKari)  
_**


	135. Question: TaixKari

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Question (TaixKari)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Question: Why the heck do I put up with Kari?

I mean everyone thinks she's some innocent, fragile little thing. And yeah, when she's outside the apartment she's usually the sweetest girl you'd ever meet. But come on! Innocent? She's anything but. I mean she's in my hair right now, insisting that she wrap some frilly pink thing she got from Mimi through the strands in little bows. On more than one occasion she tugs – on purpose mind you, and blames the pain on some invisible knots. I don't have knots. I'm being serious.

"What are you doing?" I grumble as I try to focus back on the game. Japan against South Africa. We're loosing again.

She tugs a little. I swear she's enjoying this. "I'm giving you pigtails. Mimi thought you'd look great in them."

"You always take Mimi's advice?" I grumble as I watch Vilakazi run through Mishiro like a hot knife through butter.

I feel her nod behind me. "Um-hum."

I sigh, swatting at the hands that are still running through my hair. "I'm watching the game Kari, go bother someone else."

"Oh come on big brother." And then she plops her chin on my skull and squeezes my cheeks. Her voice sings like a bad nursery rhyme. "You want to look good for _Sora _don't you?"

I blush and reach for her head. She giggles and dodges out of the way.

"Twerp! Get back here!" I'm after her in a flash, pink ribboned pigtails and all. Kari's fast for a little runt. But she's not that fast. In a minute I catch her, and tickle her so hard she starts laughing and squealing and calling for mom. Her laughter is clear and a little nasally, and hearing it brings a grin on my face. I'm totally getting grounded for this, but ohhh… Oh, it's so worth it.

Question: Why the heck do I put up with Kari?

Answer: 'Cause she's my only little sister. And I wouldn't trade her for the world.

**_---_**

**_Next up: Replacement (TaixDavis)  
_**


	136. Replacement: TaixDavis

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Replacement (TaixDavis)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I don't envy him. My replacement.

I mean, it's not as if he has it easy. After all, Davis Motomiya has got a lot more to deal with on his plate. When I was calling the shots, all we had to worry about was surviving long enough to go home. Davis has got to think about schoolwork and chores and evil spiders with perverted mummy boyfriends, all the while knowing that should something happen to one of his teammates he would be held responsible. And he's constantly under a lot more pressure than I was. Pressure from his family. His friends.

From me.

Davis takes it all in stride: the jokes, the teasing, the insubordination, and the disrespect. He takes it all, and still manages to come through with a grin on his face, my goggles on his brow, and two fingers high in the air for victory. I don't think I could have done that if I tried.

So I don't envy my replacement. Not one bit.

**_---_**

**_Next up: Play (TaixKen)  
_**


	137. Play: TaixKen

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Play (TaixKen)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

As with everything else in his life, Ken Ichijouji was a master at soccer.

I've seen the way he plays. He's good. I knew what I was getting into when I challenged him in the first place. But being on the field with him is an experience in and of itself. His kicks are textbook, his movements well rehearsed and timed to perfection. And when he scores, it's with cold, near heartless precision.

Which is exactly why I beat him.

Barely, and not without some seriously sore muscles later. But a win is a win. Afterwards, as we're packing up to go, he asks me, rather bluntly, how I did it. Ken doesn't like losing, and though he's far more humble now that he has real friends in his life, there will always be the ego attached that made him the Digimon Emperor in the first place. I ruffle his hair like I do Davis every now and then, smile, and answer simply. "You're playing to win. I'm playing to play."

He blinks, and I take small satisfaction in having stumped the local genius.

The next time we play is much different.

His kicks are sloppier. His movements, though well rehearsed, are more fluid – unpredictable. And when he scores, he puts his soul into the ball and launches it like there's no tomorrow. I always knew Ken was a fast learner. But the butt kicking he ends up giving me isn't so cool.

"Having fun?" I ask through ragged breath and a haze of sweat.

"Absolutely," he smiles under his matted brow. "It's weird. Soccer was always just another conquest to me. I never really thought about how much _fun_ it could be."

I return his smile. "Playing to play."

He nods. We play for a few more minutes before ending the game (I know when to call it quits). He wins soundly, but it doesn't matter to him. He's happy. I'm glad. Ken ends up catching a ride with his mother – I swear, to this day I haven't seen a wider smile on his face. As with everything else in his life, Ken Ichijouji was a master at soccer. But he never had fun.

And now? Let's just say Davis' chances of finally beating our friend have seriously dropped.

**_---_**

**_Next up: Love (TaixMatt)  
_**


	138. Love: TaixMatt

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Love (TaixMatt)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

"Yo, Matt."

"Nn… What?"

"I love you man."

At that, Matt Ishida leans up from the hilltop we're lying lazily on and turns to me. I ignore him, my attention caught on a cloud that looks like Greymon. In a few minutes our portal home will open, and our mission to save yet another newbie from a Mega level trap will be nothing more than paperwork and bad memories. Below us, Gabumon and Agumon are recovering from their battle scars – I can hear Agumons's buzz saw like snores from here and I know Gabumon isn't far off.

Matt is still looking at me funny.

I laugh, lean over close, and punch him in the shoulder. Idiot. Like he's never heard me say that before. I've told him a thousand times. I mean we're as close as two guys can get without making out with each other. It doesn't matter that we hardly agree on anything, that I have as much singing talent as a frog while he has about as much athleticism as a stick, or that he's dating the woman I'm in love with. None of that really matters to me. Matt Ishida is the best friend any guy could hope for. And I love him very much.

He smirks and punches back, and I know he loves me too.

"You're so weird Tai," he says as he leans back into the grass.

I nod. "Yeah, I know."

We go back to waiting together. Above us, the clouds keep making pictures.

**_---_**

**_Next up: Much (TaixJoe)  
_**


	139. Much: TaixJoe

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Much (TaixJoe)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I didn't think much of Joe Kido when I first met him.

I mean, he was older than me, and was our cabin leader during summer camp, but when I was younger that kind of thing didn't impress me. Joe was too tall, too thin, and too uncoordinated to play sports with me, and so I usually ignored him, preferring to play soccer with Izzy, or play tag with Sora or my other friends from camp.

And then a tidal wave sucked us into a much different world.

And I learned that Joe Kido was more than he seemed to be. Sure he was a paranoid dork who whined a lot. But what he lacked in spirit he made up for with heart. And as he worked hard to keep up with us, I worked hard to measure up to him. By the end of the war we were both much better people for having known one another, and that's something a lot of friends can't say.

I didn't think much of Joe Kido when I first met him. Now I know he has made my life much better.

**_---_**

**_Next up: Stars (TaixMimi)  
_**


	140. Stars: TaixMimi

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Stars (TaixMimi)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I bought Mimi a pack of stars for the "Welcome Back To Japan" party Sora was throwing her.

See, I hate buying gifts for people. I like getting them, yeah. But I've never been good at giving them. Usually, for birthday parties or things like that I just buy the cake (usually chocolate with icing on top) and call it a day. When I buy _presents_ for people there tend to be misunderstandings, hurt feelings, fights… and the occasional nuclear bomb landing in the harbor.

But Sora wanted this to be some big event, with streamers and party music and real food. And gifts. She wanted us each to buy a gift that she'd putt in a goody bag for Mimi. When I told her that was a bad idea and that I'd just bring a cake (as always, chocolate with icing), she threatened to expose some very sensitive photographs she found (stole) on her last visit. She's lucky I like her so much.

So I'm searching through this creepy little store for something – anything. But I hate pink, and Mimi has a million purses and a million shoes, and I just know if I buy her perfume she'll think I think she smells funny. And I was not walking out of that store with a dress. No way. Do you know how hard it is for someone like me to look for a gift? Especially for a girl. _Especially_ for a girl like Mimi. Guys like me don't usually go into beauty stores… In fact the only guy I know who does that is Matt, and he insists it's only for that gel he buys for his hair. Weirdo.

I'm rambling. Sorry.

It's just that Mimi is a special friend of mine, and I wanted to get her something she'd like. But we're such different people that it's hard for someone like me. I mean, Mimi Tachikawa is a star; bright, beautiful, and unreachable. No matter what I would have gotten her, it wouldn't have been enough.

So I settled on a bag of stars from the confetti corner in the back. They cost about a hundred yen. Real, _real_ cheap, but I knew she would at the very least think they were pretty. Sora glared at me when she saw them, but by then Mimi was minutes away and there was no choice but to put it in the love bag we'd made her. When she got in, we surprised her with balloons, lots of cheer and the worst karaoke of a Stevie Wonder's 'Isn't She lovely.' One of us is going to have to learn English. She laughed though, and cheered with us. Then she playfully pouted about there being no chocolate cake. I didn't give Sora the satisfaction of my glare.

I didn't see Mimi for a couple of weeks after that weekend, though we all talk to one another over PiSpace. It was a surprise, visit. No one was expecting her. She called mid-flight and needed someone to pick her up. Sora wanted to use our car. At first I told her no, because if you haven't seen it the Kamiya family vehicle is a busted up 70's love bus that has seen better days, and I never wanted to drive it again. Sora reminded me of the photos. I asked my dad for the keys.

We waited at the gate for ever, and talked about a few things we should have talked about in the van. How things with her and Matt were going, why my last girlfriend didn't work out, why Sora has pictures of me that should never see the light of day. We almost didn't notice her when she came down. Sora saw her first. She gave me a surprised grin and elbowed me in the ribs. I couldn't help but do a double take.

She was wearing my stars in her hair.

I didn't bring them up on the drive back. She and Sora were to busy catching up on their missed time and teaseing me about my hair to mention it either. Not that it mattered. It was nice enough to know she still had them. That she liked them enough to wear them back. But before she left again, I made sure to buy her the biggest chocolate cake with icing I could get. At the very least, for now, this star has come back to earth.

**_---_**

**_Next up: Best (TaixIzzy)  
_**


	141. Best: TaixIzzy

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Best (TaixIzzy)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Izzy Izumi is the best.

...

Okay, so I haven't always felt that way. But I do now, and that's what counts. Sure he's hard to talk to, and yeah he can get a little work-a-holic when it comes to our new responsibilities. But he's always ready to help, no matter the situation. I have yet to meet someone who can assess a situation and come up with a plan of action as fast as our resident hacker. It's why I rely on him so much. Why I'm so hard on him sometimes. Izzy is the one I have to trust to come up with a strategy that works.

He's the one I have to believe in the most.

I already have a 'best' friend in Sora. But more and more, I've found myself hanging out with Izzy. Bugging him at the lab, convincing him to come out and play a little soccer with me and Davis, nudging closer to Mimi so the little 'genius' will ask her out for once. I do so because he's willing to tolerate my quirks, and still support the decisions I've been forced to make for us whole heatedly, with no regrets. For that, Izzy is just the absolute best.

...

Seriously, he is!

**_---_**

**_Next up: Keep (TaixTK)  
_**


	142. Keep: TaixTK

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Keep (TaixT.K.)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

I have to keep up with T.K.

I promised his brother I would. I promised my sister I would. I promised Patamon I would. It seems as though our relationship has been built on the promises I've made to others. I was there when he learned to ride a bike; gripping tight on the bars of his bicycle, racing towards his surprised and proud older brother, desperately trying to keep his balance. I watched him fumble through an invitation for Kari to the movies; blushing and staring at his feel while Kari watched bemused and teasingly. I've kept watch over T.K. from the time he was eight years old to now, never forgetting why I was doing it.

I didn't promise I'd keep up with T.K. Takaishi because he needed it.

T.K. doesn't need another brother, Matt's doing fine. And as much as I like scarring the kid, I know I can trust him when he's around my sister. But that doesn't stop me for keeping my eye on him, keeping him close. Because if anything, T.K.'s peaceful personality and happy smile have been as much an inspiration to me as his strong sense of justice and bond with his friends. And every day I have to keep the promise I made to myself that I would never lag behind the strength of this boy who has come into my life. T.K. doesn't like being called an angel, but it can be hard sometimes to think that someone with so much hope for the world can be anything but.

I have to keep up with T.K. And not for anyone but myself.

**_---_**

**_Next up: Storms (TaixSora)  
_**


	143. Storms: TaixSora

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Storms (TaixSora)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

Sora Takenouchi loves storms.

She says it with a smile. We're huddled together under a tree, trying to keep from getting soaked. Around us, a storm is brewing. The clouds have darkened, the rain pours in streaks down to the earth, and every now and again a streak of lightning will cross the sky. I hold our soccer ball under my arm and squint, brushing aside the small streams of water flowing from my head. Truth be told, we probably should have headed inside long ago. We saw the tell-tale signs just as well as any one. But we didn't. We were having too much fun.

She's humming now, some song her mother taught her. It's beautiful, in a girly sort of way. I tease her about it. She pushes me, lightly, in mock retaliation. We laugh. Around us, a storm keeps brewing; the result trickling through the branches and falling on us, making our hair sag, and our clothes cling and the smile on Sora's face widen.

Sora loves storms. She says it softer now, looking at me with warm brown eyes. She loves the feel of water on her skin. She loves the life it brings to the plants and animals all around us. She loves the sound it makes when it echoes across the land. But most of all, she says – she loves it when we're in a storm together. Because the rain makes us secluded, the thunder blocks out the sound, and the lightning brightens the sky if only for a little while. And it makes her think, if only for the moment, that it's just her and me in the entire world. And that thought makes her happy.

I accuse her of being a sentimental romantic. She pushes me again. We laugh. Thing's are so simple between us it makes this easy. Waiting out the rain. Together.

Around us, a storm keeps brewing, and that's just fine with me.

**_---_**

**_Next up: Destiny (Tai)  
_**


	144. Destiny: Tai

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Destiny (Tai)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

_What is my destiny?_

I look up at the pastel blue sky that isn't mine, while I lie on the dark green grass that isn't earth. I've thought about it a lot recently. Destiny. Its right up there with the smell of a hot dog, this years world cup, and Sora in a bikini. The things I think I'll miss most in the world I just left. Matt isn't happy about it and Mimi nearly had a conniption when she heard, but in the end it was my call. My decision. My destiny.

What have I gotten myself into?

In a few days Kari will be down with the rest of my stuff. Food, backpack, chocolate, my monocle, a few Manga, The 'Ninja's Of The Terra Dome (Hyah)' Six pack DVD collection, and dad's old busted lap top he never uses anymore. You know, the essentials of living. And then Tai Kamiya, recent college graduate, will officially begin his new life as human Liaison to the Digital World.

My destiny…

It has been since I was five years old and blew in my sick little sisters whistle to awaken a sleeping dragon. I've known this was my place the day I met a fire breathing raptor who became my best friend. It's the biggest adventure of them all, and it's the thing I couldn't resist, couldn't plan for, couldn't stop. The moment I stepped off that stage with my diploma in my hand all I could think of was coming here. A place where the telephones are useless, the signs are decoration, and the wind runs through my hair. I felt home here. Nowhere else but _here_.

I wanted it.

I wanted to be here. I'm a Digidestined because that's what I _want_ my destiny to be. And now, here I am. Watching the sky like I've never seen it before. Realizing now that it _is_ my sky, the grass _is_ my earth, and this life is my destiny. I'm not just here because a big snake with a moustache told me to be here. I'm here because I _chose_ to be here. And that makes all the difference!

What is my destiny? Whatever I want it to be.

Destiny is what we make it.

---

**_Next up: ???  
_**


	145. Oneshot: Digidestined

**Digimon: One-Shot**

**What is One-Shot?:**A bunch of One-Shots from various Digidestined points of view. I'm hoping I can get all twelve of the Digidestined to interact with each other. (So I guess that'll be 144 "chapters")

**Why One-Shot?:**This is partially inspired by Arcynic's Butter Fly series. But also because I wanted an unreachable goal. Call me a dreamer. :-I

**What's in One-Shot?:** There's probably going to be a little something for everybody (except citrus lovers, no lemon's or limes for you.) You're probably going to get some of my leanings wherever I can slip them in subconsciously, I suppose you'll have to deal with that. Alright, with that out of the way, lets get to it.

**_Oneshot (Digidestined)_**

**By: Sonfaro**

**--**

There are twenty four of them on the hill that day. They are waiting.

This will be their last shot before the rest of their summer adventure, the first time they will all be together at once in many weeks. It will be the first time the world is not under threat, or someone isn't looking for revenge, or that a monstrous creature has warped into their lives. It's just them, up the mountain, for the first week of summer. This picture will forever immortalize twenty four individuals who came together to change the face of the universe. Twenty four friends.

For they are friends. Twenty four of them. Twelve humans and twelve digimon. Each bound and chosen by a destiny they never could have dreamed of. Joking and teasing and laughing and waiting together. Friends, till the end of time. Happy. This is the last shot they will take before the rest of their adventure. One last shot before the rest of their lives. And though this will be far from a perfect image, they all know it will be fine. They are together. And this one shot will be their favorite.

"Ready everyone? Five… Four… Three… Two… One!"

The camera flashes, signalling the ending of one story...

And the beginning of everything else.

---

**_Fin.  
_**


End file.
